


Gently

by Soimlonely_help



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Connor, Pack Dynamics, Slow Build, Suicidal Connor, Werewolves, Whump, alpha Hank, tortured Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soimlonely_help/pseuds/Soimlonely_help
Summary: He had a choice to make. He could bring this strange creature back to the pack and maybe he would make it through the night or he could leave him here to die and squash out any risks he may bring. Just as he was inclined to choose the latter, the wolf spoke. It was almost too quiet to make out and Hank wasn’t even sure that it had meant to say anything at all.“Kill me...Please…just kill me…”





	1. Ragged

Connor could feel the phantom grip of hands all over his body. His chest burned and blood dripped off the end of his snout. He held his front leg off the ground as he limped through the snow, certain the bones were broken under his fur. Despite the blistering cold of the wind driven snow against his face, he felt warm, too warm. 

It had been so long since he’d been in this form that he had forgotten the toll that shifting could take on the body. If his current injuries weren’t enough, his joints screamed in protest. Every step felt like his last but he had to push on, had to keep running, always always running. He couldn’t go back to  _ that _ place. Just the thought made his heart stutter in his chest.

At this point, he wasn’t even sure where he was going. It’s not like he knew where he had been in the first place. That was information  _ they  _ had never shared with him. He just knew he had to keep going. 

A scent drifted through the wind to him and he froze in his tracks. It was faint, almost indistinguishable from the snow but one thing Connor hadn’t lost after so many years was his senses. It was the smell of other werewolves. The fur along his spine instantly began to rise. He could recognize that scent anywhere. 

A memory of snapping jaws and dripping fangs biting at him while he tried desperately to break his restraints surfaced to his mind but he pushed the thought away. He couldn’t lock up now, not when he was finally so close to freedom. He knew he had no chance of winning a fight in his current state. 

He could hardly see anything through the waves of oncoming snow but vaguely a shape loomed in the distance that he assumed was a forest of some sort. It was his best chance of hiding so he picked up his pace and trudged on.

Every step forward felt like a mile and his vision had begun to swim so badly that when he finally reached the trees he wasn’t sure which direction he was going. Halfway into the woods a howl sounded somewhere in the distance behind him. A snarl climbed its way up his throat and he took off as fast as he could with a broken limb and barely any consciousness.

He could hear the pounding of footsteps through the undergrowth behind him getting closer but he kept going. Even as he ran he knew it was pointless. He wasn’t fast enough. Just as he was ready to turn around and face his pursuers, his paw caught on a tree root and he was sent flying. He was vaguely aware of the world spinning around him as he rolled down the sheer edge of a cliff before he hit the ground. 

For what felt like an eternity, he laid there. He was so  _ tired.  _ What was even the point of all of this anyways? He’d struggled for months just to get away and all he had to show for it was a couple hours of freedom. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked against the falling snow. In the distance, he could make out the silhouettes of three figures stalking towards him. His eyes drifted back shut and all the last of his energy left him. A whimper climbed its way up his throat and past his lips against his will, instinct driving him to lengths he usually fought against. He hated it, hated how broken it sounded coming out of him.

The thought that he was going to be dragged back to that place would have made him vomit if there was anything in his stomach in the first place. It wasn’t the first time that Connor had wished for death to take him away from it all and as he slowly lost consciousness, he found himself praying that this would be his last day on earth. 

—————————-

Hank’s thick gray fur did almost nothing to block out the biting cold. 750,000 years of evolution and somehow he still wasn’t immune frostbite even in his current form. He felt someone brush up along his flank and turned to see Chris at his side. The beta sniffed the air before shaking some of the fresh snow from his dark coat.

“ _ We should finish checking the border quickly.”  _ He barked and Hank flicked his ear in response. “ _ Yeah before my tail freezes off out here.”  _ Another bark sounded behind him. 

“ _ Quit complaining Reed.”  _ He growled before trotting on. He heard an indignant huff from behind him but Gavin followed obediently, bringing up the rear of their patrol with Chris in the middle and Hank at the front. They made their way quickly along the edge of the forest that marked the southern border between their territory and the free land beyond. 

Reed always complained that it wasn't necessary to mark their borders since they hadn’t seen another pack in years but Hank left no argument about it. Reed was young, and wet behind the ears. Hank had seen how easily a fight for territory could turn into a blood bath in his many years on this earth. He wasn’t about to let it happen to his own pack.  _ Not again.  _ He thought. 

He was just about to make the call for them to head back when a scent drifted towards him on the wind. He halted in his steps and his hackles rose. A low growl rumbled in his chest signaling for the others to stop. Reed sniffed the air and his own hackles rose. 

It was almost indetectable, but drifting on the wind was the faint scent of blood. “ _ Double back into the trees and hunker down.”  _ He growled lowly and Chris and Reed looked stricken for a moment. “ _ Something’s coming.”  _ He barked and they seemed to shake off their confusion.

Every second he waited behind the cover of the thickets nearby felt like an eternity. Reed was restless beside him. He knew that the younger alpha had been itching for a fight ever since he joined the pack. He bit off a growl before it could escape when the scent of blood grew stronger. Chris lifted his head slightly and Reed twitched from where he was hunkered down. They could smell it too. A figure slowly lumbered out of the blur of snow and Hank felt his breath die in his throat.

The sun was well hidden behind the clouds and there was little light in the clearing but what could be seen reflected off of the silver coat of the wolf before them. One could almost mistake his coat to be white if it weren’t for the different shades of gray that almost looked blue from where they stood. The scent was unmistakable. It was another werewolf. There was something else there, hidden under the crisp smell of snow and the sharp tang of blood but Hank wasn’t close enough to pick it out.

Reed growled quietly beside him but he flicked his tail back at him to signal for him to wait. “ _ He’s hurt pretty badly.”  _ Chris observed and Hank looked a little closer. One of the wolves front legs was held close to his body as he limped along and his coat seemed to be missing fur in large patches. Whatever was wrong with him, Hank didn’t want it getting back to the rest of the pack. 

“ _ Chase him out, but don’t kill him.”  _ Hank growled and in an instant Reed was on his feet and charging forward. The wolves ears swiveled towards them and without another second to spare he was booking it into the tree line. Hank took off after them. He wouldn’t get far in his state. A howl sounded from farther ahead and Hank knew that Reed was closing in. He ran through the trees like a shadow, tracking the movement of the strange wolf with his eyes the whole time. 

Reed wasn’t far behind it and Chris was following on its left but even injuried the wolf was fast, which only served to make Hank more restless. He watched with bated breath as Reed quickly closed the distance. Just as he was about to pounce, the wolf tripped and went tumbling down the side of the small ravine that led to the river below with a yelp.

Reed skidded to a halt just before the edge of the ravine. His tail was wagging but his hackles were raised and he paced slightly back and forth at the top of the ravine as Hank came upon him. Chris came up from behind and stopped behind them, panting. 

“_Wait!” _Hank barked as Reed braced himself to jump and the younger wolf growled in frustration_. “Follow me down, stay close behind me.” _He said and moved to make his way over to a fallen tree he knew would lead them down safely to the shore below. It was a bit tricky to cross but they made their way down successfully. 

Hank slowly stalked towards where the wolf had fallen, his teeth bared and his fur puffed out to make him look larger, even though he was already quite large. The crumpled figure of the wolf laying halfway in the river slowly came into view as they stalked closer. 

Hank readied himself to put up a fight when a soft sound reached his ears. He slowed his pace and felt the fur along his spine slowly start to settle as he got a good look at the wolf that laid before them for the first time. 

He was so frail. His coat was thin and patchy in areas and a scar ran around his neck in a perfect circle that sent something icy cold through his veins. It’s front leg was badly mangled with what Hank recognized instantly as teeth marks and blood seeped from several places on its flank. 

This wolf wouldn’t be fighting anyone tonight. As he thought it, another soft whimper met his ears and another realization came to him. He stepped closer and sniffed the air only to have his assumptions confirmed. He was an omega. An instinct he had long buried suddenly surfaced so strongly that he had to wrestle it back down with a growl. An instinct to protect.

He had a choice to make. He could bring this strange creature back to the pack and maybe he would make it through the night or he could leave him here to die and squash out any risks he may bring. Just as he was inclined to choose the latter, the wolf spoke. It was almost too quiet to make out and Hank wasn’t even sure that it had meant to say anything at all.

“Kill me... _ Please…just kill me…”  _


	2. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*
> 
> This chapter has some non-con actions as well as some violence. If you want to skip it, start reading after the line break where the italicized part ends!
> 
> Thank you!

_ He was tired, so so tired. Everyday was the same until it became one big blur. He wasn’t even sure how many weeks had passed since he was thrown into the tiny stone room they called a cell. Connor laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling for hours. His bare skin felt like sandpaper against the cold stone beneath him but at this point he didn’t care.  _

_ His whole body hurt, especially where a thick ring of silver surrounded his throat, too tight where it was chained to the wall. It burned like fire against his skin but he’d come to ignore it. There was no escaping it. He’d tried many times before. The familiar sound of footsteps on stone and the flickering of candle light coming down the steps grabbed his attention and a pit opened up in his stomach. He drew himself up shakily and put on the face that he always did when they came. He didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt.  _

_ Every step closer made more and more bile rise up in his throat. A familiar silhouette came to a stop in front of the bars to his cell. The candle light flickered against their face showing the sharp edge of their jaw and the cold glint in their eyes.  _

_ “Morning dove, how are we feeling today?” The man crooned. Connor didn’t answer. He rarely did. “Now, now darling, we’ve talked about this. You want me to rip one of those _

_ pretty teeth out again?” He asked reaching down to unlock the cell door. Still, _

_ Connor said nothing. The man swung the door open and slowly walked towards him before crouching down to meet his eyes. He reached forward and took Connor’s jaw between his fingers in a bruising grip, pulling him forward. The smile never left his face, although; Connor could see the underlying anger in the curl of his lips.  _

_ “God I love this pathetic facade you put on everyday.” He said, leaning in close to put his lips against Connor’s ear. He felt the hairs at the nape of his neck stand up in response and a snarl almost left his throat. The man stuck his nose against the curve of Connor’s throat and shoulder and inhaled deeply. He couldn’t help but squirm but the man just tightened his grip on Connor’s jaw. He drew back slowly to look Connor in the eyes. “How are we gonna do this today Connor? The easy way or the hard way?” He asked but Connor already knew there was no easy way.  _

_ The man leaned forward and crushed his lips to Connor’s, pressing his tongue against the seam of his mouth. Connor tried to shove him away but he didn’t have the strength. The man tightened his hand around Connor’s jaw until it was almost unbearable and he finally opened his mouth against his will. The man hummed in satisfaction and shoved his tongue into Connor’s mouth. For a moment, Connor was tempted to let his mind wander to the quiet place he went when it was all too much but for some reason that day he found himself more angry than usual. He waited a moment, acting like he was going to be complacent and when he felt the man relax he took the chance to bite down hard on the tongue in his mouth.  _

_ The man screeched and yanked himself away from him. Connor couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction and for the first time in a long time he laughed. The man jerked his head up to stare at him. He looked absolutely lived. “You’re going to pay for that one pet.” He growled. Connor’s grin only widened. _

_ “Fuck you Kamski” he said and spat blood at the mans feet. Light exploded behind his eyes when the back of Kamski’s hand connected with the side of his face. “Nines!” Kamski shouted and Connor’s head jerked up to look at him. Real fear started to rise to the surface as he heard another set of footsteps coming down the stairs. An all too familiar face appeared out of the darkness.  _

_ “You called sir?” Nines said, standing just outside Connor’s cell, his eyes met _

_ Connor’s for just a moment before he looked away. “You’re brother is being particularly disobedient today.” He growled and pulled himself to his feet. He pulled a handkerchief from the front of his coat and dabbed at his mouth with it. Connor could feel the panic rising in his chest. _

_ “Bring me my bag.” He snarled. _

_ Connor felt his heart drop. He knew exactly what Kamski was talking about. He started to back himself into the corner of his cell and Kamski’s eyes caught the movement. “Not so brave now, are we sweetheart?” He growled with a satisfied looking grin on his face. Nines disappeared for a moment only to return with the aforementioned bag. Kamski took it from him and opened it up. The sound of the clasp opening nearly made him wretch. It was familiar. Kamski searched around for a moment before humming in satisfaction and pulling out a long iron rod with a circle at the end.  _

_ “Here’s one we haven’t tried yet.” He chuckled and then walked over to the small fire that was lit outside the room of Connor’s cell. He held the instrument in the flames until it glowed orange with heat. All the while Nines hadn’t moved from his spot with his hands clasped behind his back. Connor tried to search his face for any sign of emotion but the man refused to meet his gaze.  _

_ “Ah there were go!” Kamski exclaimed and pulled the iron from the flames. “All ready for you darling.” Connor knew what was going to happen and there was nothing he could do about it, no where to hide, no way of escaping with the ring of silver still latched around his throat. Kamski drew closer and he found himself trying desperately to go to that place where he could pretend nothing was happening but this was a new game of Kamski’s and the anticipation made his senses all too focused on the end of the hot iron rod as Kamski shoved it against the skin of his sternum.  _

_ He screamed. _

_ ——————————— _

Connor blinked his eyes open and was met with the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling. A fire crackled somewhere nearby and the heat felt foreign on his skin. Something wet slipped over the edge of his cheeks and he rose a hand to wipe it away only to see that it was wrapped in a cast. He stared at his hand for a long time before it dawned on him that one, he didn’t know where he was. Two, he didn’t know who had bandaged him and three, he wasn’t in his shifted form. 

He sprang up from the bed he was laying on and seemingly forgot that he had been crying. His hands flew to his throat expecting to feel the familiar sting of silver but there was nothing there. For the first time he looked around the room and realized he wasn’t alone. A snarl left his lips and he found himself backing up against the wall behind him. Sitting in a rocking chair by the fire was a large man with shoulder length gray hair and piercing blue eyes. He didn’t move from where he sat even as Connor growled at him. 

“I don’t know who you think your foolin with that whole charade but I wouldn’t be so quick to fight anyone today.” The man spoke in a deep rumbling voice. When Connor didn’t respond he sighed as if annoyed.

“Calm down kid. I’m not gonna hurt ya. You’re safe.” He said, still making no move towards him but one hand came up to scratch through his unkempt beard. Connor sat like that with his eyes trained on the man for a long time. Tentatively, he scented the air and his eyes widened when he picked up on the strong scent of alpha. His lips curled up in a snarl as he spoke. His voice was quiet and raspy from disuse.

“Who are you?” He growled and the man laughed. It was a low gravelly sound that Connor was entirely unused to, more familiar with Kamski’s sharp peel. It wasn't ...terrible. He felt himself relax marginally against his will. 

“You show up half dead on my territory, and nearly scare the shit out of my pack but you want to know who  _ I  _ am?” He asked incredulously. Connor forcefully relaxed his posture until he looked less feral. “Territory?” He asked and the man stared at him like he was stupid. “Yes, my territory. Did you not smell the markers on your way in?” He asked seemingly getting more irritated with every question. “Markers?” Connor questioned quietly and Hank’s frustrated expression shifted into something darker. 

He stared silently at Connor for a long time. Connor thought back and a memory slowly surfaced of some nameless wolf who was probably his father showing him and Nines how to mark a border.  _ Oh… _

“Where are we?” He whispered and the man grunted but his surprise seemed to be wearing off. “Before I give you anymore information, I’m going to need a few details from you.” He said and suddenly stood. Connor flinched and drew farther back on the bed.

The man froze and for a moment a look crossed his face that Connor couldn’t name. When he spoke again it was gentler and he held his hands up with open palms to show he was no threat. “Look kid I’m not going to hurt you.” He said but when Connor didn’t relax he sighed and sat back down. After a moment he spoke up, surprising Connor. “My name’s Hank, Hank Anderson.” He explained and Connor watched the movement of his hands closely as he pulled a flask from the inside of his jacket pocket and unscrewed the top. He took a long draw from the top and Connor took a chance to observe the man. 

He didn’t look like one of Kamski’s men. Connor had come to know them quite intimately and he didn’t see Hank fitting the bill. That didn’t mean that he could trust him but it did make things a little easier. 

“Connor.” He whispered. Hank looked up from his flask and met Connor’s dark gaze. “What?” He asked and Connor cleared his throat. “My name…. my name’s Connor.” A moment passed between them before the corner of one of Hank’s lips turned up. Connor’s eyes widened a fraction at the expression. It was unfamiliar to him, something soft. He wasn’t used to anything that wasn’t painful. 

“It’s nice…” Hank mumbled and then re-schooled his features. “Now...how did you get that scar?” Connor gave him a curious look before looking down at his own body he seemed to realize, for the first time, that he was completely nude with only a thin blanket covering his lower half. It didn’t bother him, privacy was a luxury he’d never gotten to enjoy. 

What did bother him was getting a good look at his body for the first time under the soft light from the fire in a long time. His torso was covered in scars. The most prominent one being the circle burned thickly into the space between his ribs. The nightmarish memory of how it got there resurface and he found himself frozen for a moment.

“Which one?” He asked softly, laying a shaky hand over the mark and then looking back up to meet Hank’s soft gaze. He really didn’t know how to feel about that look. “Your uh- your neck.” He clarified and Connor noted the slight pink tint that had risen to his cheeks. 

Connor said nothing for a long time. He wasn’t sure how much he should say. Something in him said that he could trust this man. Some instinct he didn’t understand but at this point he didn’t have many options. In fact there were only two. Trust the man in front of him with a bit of the truth and maybe he’d get a place to heal before he went on his way, or get thrown out and surely recaptured by Kamski without a single chance for ever knowing freedom. 

“It was silver.” He said quietly and Hank nodded like he had already known.

“They...they used a silver collar...to keep me from shifting…to keep me from getting away.” He explained and Hank’s expression darkened considerably. He leaned slowly forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped between his legs. “Whose  _ they _ ?” He asked lowly, meeting Connor’s eyes. 

Connor wanted to shiver under the scrutiny of the man's eyes. For the first time since waking up he understood why this man was an alpha. When Connor didn’t respond Hank growled softly under his breath. “I need to know if my pack is in danger Connor.” He said intimidatingly. “Elijah Kamski.” He said and when Hank didn’t respond he assumed the name must mean nothing to him. “I don’t think...he’ll have any interest in your pack…He’s more interested in...what can entertain him...” Connor said, his voice growing more hoarse with every word. This was the most he’d spoken in months. 

“Well what does he want with you?” He asked and Connor couldn’t help the sharp bark of laughter that escaped him. It was not a happy sound and Hank drew back slightly in surprise.

“like I said...entertainment.” He said bitterly. Hank stared at him for a long time before he cleared his throat to speak once again. 

“Well whatever he wants, he shouldn’t be able to find you anytime soon. I had my boys go back a ways to cover up your trail and I didn’t see anyone following you.” He replied and Connor’s eyes widened comically. 

“You’re… you’re letting me stay?” He whispered. Hank stood slowly and this time Connor didn’t flinch away. “I might be rough around the edges but I’m no monster. You can stay until you’re better. Now you must be hun-.” Hanks words died on their way out as he looked back at him. He hadn’t realized when the smile had appeared on his face but now that he had he couldn’t stop it. It was...nice. It felt...safe here.

“Thank you.” He mumbled quietly. Hank just stared at him, at a loss for words. Finally, he cleared his throat and turned away to open the small door that led into the room. “Im-ah- I’m gonna go get you some help, maybe something to eat too.” He explained quietly and Connor watched him slip out the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding more tags as I update so be on the look out!
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Twitter: @sosoislonely


	3. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
this chapter contains vague mentions of rape and miscarriages. Please skip the italicized portion or don’t read the chapter if these things may bother you. 
> 
> Thank you!

Hank paused for a long time outside the door to Connor’s room. He couldn’t stop rerunning things through his mind. The image of Connor’s frail form shivering on the bed while tears streamed down his face in his sleep. All the scars peppering his body and the things he had told Hank.

“ _ Entertainment. _ ” The words echoed through his mind. It made him sick. He’d seen some pretty awful things in his time but nothing like that. Whatever Connor had been through, it must have been hell. Something ferocious and blood hungry rose up in him. He wanted to sink his teeth into Elijah Kamski’s throat and watch the life drain from his eyes.

The feeling was so strong that he had to force himself to take a deep breath in order to calm down. He wanted to blame the feeling purely on the fact that any sane person would find what happened to Connor horrifying but he knew it went deeper than that. 

The alpha side of him was enraged. Centuries of instinct bubbling under the surface of his skin that was screaming at him to protect the omega no matter what. He hadn’t felt like that since...well it didn’t matter. It was just stupid, unavoidable  _ instinct _ . It didn’t matter what it was. The wolf inside him didn’t care but he wasn’t some hot headed alpha who would let himself run wild on his pheromones. 

He shook himself violently and forced himself to walk. He reminded himself that Connor needed medical attention and some food. He made his way down the hallway to the kitchen and wasn’t at all surprised to see his entire pack gathered around his kitchen table.

Reed, Chris, Tina, Rose, Adam, Kara, and Luther stared back at him. He pointedly ignored their looks in favor of pouring himself a cup of coffee from the kettle that was boiling over the fire place. 

“So…what’s the verdict?” Kara was the first to break the silence. “Where’s Alice?” He asked, not so subtly changing the subject. “She’s playing with Sumo in the yard now tell us what you’ve decided.” She replied, crossing her arms over her chest with an expression on her face that told Hank she wasn’t messing around today. 

“He’s staying at least until he’s healed.” Hank said matter-of-factly. His tone left no room for argument but of course that didn’t stop Reed from speaking up. “What the hell do you mean he’s staying?!” Reed exclaimed.

“We don’t know anything about him? He could be putting the pack in danger!” He growled and Hank slammed his coffee cup down on the counter hard enough to silence him. “You think I’d let him stay if I thought it would put any of you in danger?” He snarled. “Look I’ve always followed my gut and it’s never let me down. That man has no interest in harming a single one of us.” He growled. Reed opened his mouth to argue again but Tina interrupted him by swinging an arm around his neck and pulling him down to her height so that she could crush him against her side. 

“Oh don’t be scared Gavin, I’ll protect you from the big bad wolf.” She teased and pinched his cheek in between her fingers. Reed growled and yanked himself out of the head lock. “Phck you Tina.” He growled but there was no real heat behind it. “Language!” Rose spoke up and Gavin blushed muttering a soft apology. Rose was like the mother of the pack.

She was the pack healer and the only omega in the group. Reed, Luther and Kara were all alphas while Chris, Tina and Adam were betas. Alice hadn’t presented yet but Kara was pretty sure she was going to be an omega. “Rose, I think Connor could use some food and some medical attention.” He spoke, interrupting the playful atmosphere that had risen up. 

“So his name is Connor.” Chris said and Hank nodded. “What else did you find out about him?” Kara asked and Hank sighed. He picked up his coffee and moved to sit down at the table. Rose fixed a bowl of soup for Connor that she had already had warming up, before beckoning Adam to follow her. Hank watched them disappear down the hallway before he spoke again. 

“He didn’t say much. Just that some guy named Elijah Kamski had him tied up somewhere for a long time.” He explained. Gavin growled lowly. “And how do we know this guy won’t come looking for him?” Gavin said. 

Hank couldn’t help but grin at the anxiety hidden under the fierce exterior Reed was putting up. “What’s wrong Reed? I thought you were itching for a fight.” He joked but on a more serious note he didn’t have a good answer.

“Look. I didn’t say the kid was joining the pack. I’m just not about to sentence an innocent man to death.” He growled.

“We’ll let Connor rest here for a little while and then figure out what to do from there.” He said. “And if this Elijah guy comes sniffing around, you know what to do. Don’t hesitate to chase him off.” Reed looked a little pleased at that.

________________

Connor wasn’t sure how to feel about the omega woman standing in front of him. To be honest, he was a little bit in awe. She was the only other omega he could remember meeting.

“Lift your arm for me sweetheart.” She said and he found himself obeying before he could think about it. She seemed...trustworthy and she smelt nice too, like raspberries and chamomile. Connor assumed that she was the same person who had bandaged him in the first place from the way she meticulously worked on replacing his old bandages. 

“Adam!” She called out and Connor couldn’t help the soft growl that climbed his throat as another person entered the room. The younger man froze when Connor curled a lip up at him in a snarl. “Now now, Adam won’t hurt you. He’s my son and my assistant. I need his help.” She explained and Connor turned his dark eyes back on her face.

He read the honesty in her expression and slowly forced himself to relax. Adam still hadn’t moved from where he stood with a bowl of hot water and a clean cloth by the door. “Mom… I don’t know about-.” He started but she cut him off with a wave of her hand. 

“Oh hush and bring me that bowl.” She chided and Connor almost smiled at the warmth in her tone. As Adam slowly drew closer Connor got a better whiff of his scent.  _ A beta.  _ That was better than an alpha but still not safe. He almost growled again but forced himself to remain still as Adam handed the bowl to his mother. 

Rose seemed to take in his rigid posture and he was more than thankful when she sent Adam away. He seemed thankful too. He watched the boy go and felt Roses eyes on him. He met her gaze and then looked away shyly. 

“He’s really a sweet boy.” She said reassuringly as she wrung out the cloth. “He...looks like you…” Connor said awkwardly. Rose laughed and began to gently clean the large wound on his side. “Usually people say he takes after his father.” She said and Connor didn’t know how to reply. 

“Do you have any children Connor?” She asked and Connor froze. A sudden forceful memory shoved its way to the forefront of his mind. One he tried not to ever think of.

——————

_ He was laying on his side on a ratty cot. His vision was blurry and all he felt was intense pain. His pants were still covered in blood. They hadn’t bothered to change him yet.  _

_ He felt sick to his stomach and his body trembled with the effort of staying awake. He heard the iron gate to his cell swing open and smash into the wall. “You useless creature!” Kamski bellowed from above him but Connor didn’t even have the energy to face him. “What was the point of buying you if you can’t even give me a child!” He yelled and grabbed Connor by the hair, jerking him up to look at him. Connor couldn’t hold back his scream at the sudden pain the movement brought on.  _

_ Kamski looked down into his face with such hatred that Connor thought for sure this would be his last moments on earth. He welcomed it. After a heavy pause, Kamski released him and he crumpled back down onto the mattress. “Nines! Clean this whore up and call for a doctor.” Kamski yelled and swept out of the room. “Well try again on your next heat.” He said over his shoulder and Connor’s eyes flew open with sudden clarity  _

_ He spent that night begging Nines to put him out of his misery but his brother said nothing. He miscarried three more times before Kamski gave up on trying. _

——————

“Connor?” Roses gentle but concerned voice pulled him out of the memory with a jolt. He turned his wild eyes on her and blinked away the wetness there. “Sorry…” he whispered and then looked away. Rose didn’t move for a long time but somehow Connor knew she understood. 

Maybe it was an omegas instinct to know but he wasn’t sure. Rose was even more gentle as she continued to clean him and when she left only to return with a clean pair of clothes he was so tired he let her dress him. “Do you think you can get some food down sweetheart?” She asked as Connor laid back against the pillows.

He nodded softly and she smiled at him before setting a bowl of soup in his lap. She watched him as he ate but he only managed to get around a quarter of it down before it started to make him feel sick. 

“You don’t have to eat it all honey. Just get some rest now.” She said and Connor gave her a weak smile in return. She took the bowl from him and turned the light out as she left the room. Connor was out before the door shut. 

————————

Hank looked up sharply when he heard the door to Connor’s room close. Everyone had gone home in the time that Rose had been tending to Connor. She walked slowly down the hallway and place the bowl in her hands into the sink. When she turned back to look at Hank, his eyebrows rose in surprise at the expression on her face. 

“Hank...something awful happened to that boy.” She whispered looking slightly haunted. Hank felt himself grow angry again. It wasn’t news to him but hearing it confirmed by another person made him feel even worse.

“I know.” It was all he could think to say. They sat in silence for a long time before Rose sighed and began to gather her things. “Well he should be all set for the next couple days. Try to get him to eat a little more everyday but don’t force him and see if you can get him to walk a bit.” She instructed and Hank took a mental note of her orders. Right before she walked out the door she turned to look at him over her shoulder. 

“And Hank?” 

“Yes Rose?” 

“I think he’s afraid of alphas. Be kind to him.” She said and then left, closing the door quietly behind her. Hank stared at the door for a long time, digesting here words before quietly making his way over to his bedroom door. He quietly cracked it open and peered in to see Connor asleep on his bed. The fire was running low so he creeped in and added a few logs to the burning embers. 

“Don’t...please…” 

Hank froze with one hand on another piece of wood when Connor spoke up behind him. He opened his mouth to apologize and explain himself when he realized Connor was still asleep. His hands gripped at the blanket wrapped around him and a cold sweat had broken out on his forehead. 

“Please Nines!” He cried out and Hank’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. He was moving before he could stop himself, his alpha instinct driving him on. He reached forward and tentatively pushed some of his sweat matted hair away from his forehead. Connor went rigid for a moment and Hank was afraid he may have made the wrong move but after a moment he relaxed. 

The crease in his brow relaxed and he took a deep breath before turning to face away from him. Hank’s break caught in his throat when he caught sight of something peeking out from the collar of his shirt. He inched closer to get a better look and what he saw made him feel sick. 

Ugly purple bruising spread out from his shoulder and he could see the bloody indent of fresh teeth marks pressed into his skin. It couldn’t be more than a week or two old, barely scabbed over. What bothered him the most was that it was an obvious attempt at a bonding mark. 

Under normal circumstances, when someone left a bonding mark it would heal quickly and scar over in a matter of days but that only happened when both people were consenting to it. It was something that tied two people together forever. The fact that this mark hadn’t healed or scarred over yet only meant one thing. Connor hadn’t wanted it. 

The reality of the situation washed over him and he quickly exited the room. His anger threatened to overflow and before he could stop himself he was out the door and shifting into his feral form. He hadn’t seen the extent of Connor’s injuries when they had dragged him back to the pack. He was still in his feral form when Rose had shooed him out of the room in order to tend to his wounds. 

As he ran through the trees, trying to work out some of his restless energy, Rose’s earlier words came back to him. “ _ Something terrible happened to that boy.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been typing these out on my phone and for some reason it keeps autocorrecting tons of things so please excuse any typos or mistakes!  
Also thank you all for your comments! They keep me going!


	4. Weightless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think this chapter requires any warnings! Let me know if I’m wrong and I’ll fix it.

Hank had the patrolls of the border doubled and the scent markers stronger than ever over the course of the next week. The pack kept a close watch for anything unusual and Hank checked for new scents everyday. Connor was slowly healing and it seemed like he was starting to open up a bit. He had no problems talking to Rose when she came to check his bandages. Hank wasn’t surprised.

So far he’d only left the bed to use the restroom and it was starting to worry him. He voiced as much one evening.

“Connor, why don’t you come sit outside for a bit. It’s nice today.” He asked and Connor looked up sharply from where he had been staring out the window with his head resting against the wall. 

“Is that...would that be ok?” He asked and Hank was extremely surprised at the hint of excitement in his voice. It occurred to him that maybe this whole time Connor had thought he wasn’t allowed to leave the room. It made him feel awful for not clarifying.

“Of course it’s ok. You’re not a prisoner here. You can come and go as you please Connor.” He said and the soft smile Connor gave him in response had his heart beating twice as fast. 

“I-I would like that. Thank you.” He said quietly. Hank blushed and looked away, bringing up a hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Jeez kid. Don’t thank me for that.” He muttered. He offered a hand to Connor to help him out of the bed but Connor just stared at it before looking back up at him. Hank blushed even harder.

“Uh...sorry. Just thought you might need some help.” He stammered and went to withdraw his hand but to his surprise, Connor reached out and slowly placed his hand in his. His first thought was that Connor’s skin was so warm. 

He hesitated for only a moment before wrapping his fingers around Connor’s slender ones and helped pull him to his feet. The sudden attempt at standing proved to be a bit much for him because his knees almost buckled when he put wait on his feet. On instinct, Hanks hand slid to the small of Connor’s back and the smaller man went rigid at the touch. A soft growl rumbled from his chest. Hank’s eyes widened and he quickly withdrew his hand.

“Shit- sorry I-.” Hank stumbled for the right words but couldn’t find them. Connor’s expression changed and Hank could tell he had processed what he’d done. “No I- I didn’t mean too…” he tried to explain, a light blush rising to his cheeks. Hank interrupted him by shaking his head. “Don’t apologize Connor. I get it. You don’t have to explain anything.” He mumbled honestly and Connor looked taken aback but he nodded and looked away. 

“You think you can make it to the porch on your own?” Hank asked and Connor nodded. He slowly slipped his hand out of Hank’s palm and he instantly missed the soft warmth of his fingers on his skin. Connor was a little wobbly on his feet but he managed to make it through Hank’s house to the front door. 

“Hold on.” Hank said as he approached the door knob and Connor froze. “You’re gonna freeze to death if you go out there like that.” Connor watched him walk away in confusion. He looked down at his clothes and then back up when Hank returned with what looked like a thick wool overcoat. He held it in his hands for a couple moments too long when Hank handed it to him. 

“Connor? What’s wrong?” He asked gently. Connor looked back up at him and Hank’s heart almost leapt out of his chest at the expression on his face. It was soft, and warm, too warm. His lips curled at the edges and his big brown eyes seemed to shine back at him.

“Thank you. It’s very soft.” Connor said and slipped it over his head with a little bit of difficulty. “Uh- don’t mention it.” Hank said awkwardly and opened the door, motioning for Connor to walk through. He tried not to think about that warm expression or how good it looked on Connor’s face for the rest of the evening.

———————

The first ray of light that hit Connor’s face nearly blinded him as he stepped out onto Hank’s porch. The warmth felt so nice that for a moment he simply stood there basking in it. Hank was leaned up against the door frame watching him.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see a small settlement stretched out before him. It turned out that Hank’s pack was more established than he thought. There was a total of four small cabins including Hank’s nestled into the hillside. A moderately sized plot was sectioned off for crops but it laid under a heavy layer of snow. 

A small river curved around them and Connor could see the distant peak of a mountain over the treetops. It was beautiful. Movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention he watched a small child run across the clearing to one of the houses. There were two other people sitting on the porch. A petite woman with short white hair sat next to positively the largest man Connor had ever seen. 

Hank must have seen him watching them because he cleared his throat suddenly and spoke up, gesturing for Connor to take a seat in one of the wicker chairs on the porch. 

“That’s Kara and Luther, the little girl is their daughter, Alice.” He explained as he sat down next to him. Hank lifted a hand to wave at them and they waved back. Alice looked over at him and then said something to her mother. She shook her head and the little girl looked slightly dejected. 

“They joined the pack four years ago.” He said and Connor turned to look at him as he spoke. “Reed and Ben live in the cabin on the left, Tina lives on the right, and Rose and Adam are in the middle there.” He explained pointing out each cabin as he spoke.

“We’re a small pack, but we take care of each other.” He said and Connor couldn’t help but smile at the affection hidden in his voice. “It must be nice.” He said it so quietly Hank almost didn’t hear it. 

“You act like you’ve never been a part of a pack.” He replied and Connor turned his big brown eyes on him. “I-I don’t know. I think maybe once...a long time ago but I don’t remember much of that time…” 

Hank looked like he wanted to ask something else. Connor found himself wanting to tell him. “I have a brother…” he said, looking away. “Had a brother. I don’t know what’s become of him now.” He looked back over at Kara and Luther watching Alice play in the yard with affection clear on their faces.

“We were taken from-from somewhere when we were little. Then sold to a trafficker.” The words came tumbling out of him before he could think about it and he flinched slightly when he heard the deep rumbling of a growl emanating from Hank beside him. He turned to look at the man but he was pointedly looking away. Connor quickly recognized the expression on his face as anger.

“I-I apologize. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He mumbled but Hank shook his head and turned to look at him. The look in his eyes sent shivers down his spine. “I’m not upset with you. I’m just angry.” He explained and Connor relaxed ever so slightly.

“Why?” He whispered. Hank looked even more frustrated at his question. He huffed in disbelief. “Isn’t it obvious? What happened to you is fucked up Connor. Doesn’t it make you angry?” He asked and Connor paused for a moment.

“I’ve never thought about it like that…” he mumbled. Hank seemed flabbergasted. “I’ve been angry before, at K-Kamski, at my brother but I suppose I’ve never felt angry at the world.” He spoke as if he was thinking about it for the first time. Hank was looking at him in such a perplexed way that it made a warm feeling pop up in his chest and bubble out his mouth. Before he could stop himself he was laughing.

He couldn’t even remember the last time he had laughed. Hank’s expression went from shock to something incredibly soft and warm that Connor found he couldn’t peel his eyes away from. He had felt so many new things over the course of the last week. Most of them were good and Connor wasn’t sure what to think about that. It was all very new to him. Deep down he wished that Nines could be there to experience it with him. As if reading his mind, Hank cleared his throat and spoke up.

“Connor. Can I ask you one more thing?” He asked softly. Connor contemplated saying no. There were a lot of things he didn’t want to share, some of them he didn’t even want to think about but he couldn’t find it in himself to say no. Hank had let him into his home, put his pack in danger and was being so patient about it all and above all else, Connor found he was starting to trust the man more and more. How could he possibly say no. 

“Of course Hank.” He finally replied. Hank seemed to think for a moment before speaking again. “What happened to your brother?” He asked quietly. A cloud moved over the sun and Connor found himself suddenly very cold. A memory crashed into him like a ton of bricks.

_He couldn’t stop trembling. It was freezing in his cell and a fire had not yet been lit outside. He doubted there would be. He knew that it couldn’t be long now until Kamski came down to ‘play’ with him. He was so fucking tired of it all._

_Footsteps pounding down the steps drew his attention and he couldn’t even find the energy to be afraid anymore. He was, however; surprised when Nines rounded the corner looking panicked. He hadn’t seen an expression like that on his brothers face since they were children._

_Connor watched in confusion as he made a beeline for his cell door and unlocked it with a clang. “Nines?” He mumbled weakly. His brother came over and kneeled in front of him. He reached for Connor’s throat and he instinctively flinched away, gripping his eyes tightly closed. He felt the collar around his neck jostle for a moment and then a loud ‘click’. The weight of the silver around his neck fell to the ground and his eyes snapped open in astonishment._

_Nines was still kneeling in front of him with a key in his hands. He yanked Connor to his feet and shoved a hide bag with a drawstring on it into his hands. “Nines what are you doing?” He whispered, the lack of food in his system making his brain sluggish. _

_“It’s time for you to go.” He said and began to drag Connor out of the cell and up the stairs. He didn’t know what to do. None of this made sense. Where was Kamski? _

_“Nines what did you do?” He whispered._

_“He’s going to kill you Connor. Tonight. You have to leave.” Connor blinked at him in confusion but allowed himself to be dragged through a stone corrido_r _and down some steps. They passed a row of arched windows and Connor looked out to see a hedge maze stretching as far as the eye could see into the darkness outside. Nines threw a hand across his chest and held a finger to his lips when they came across a doorway. Connor sniffed the air and recognized the scent of some of Kamski’s men. The hair on the back of his neck rose. _

_He stood stone still with his back against the wall as he heard footsteps passing. Just when he was sure that it was all over, the footsteps turned and faded down the hallway. Connor took a deep breath and exhaled shakily._

_“Come on.” Nines whispered and continued down the stairs. They finally came to a stop outside a small archway that led out into the night. Connor could see the mouth of the hedge maze in the distance._

_“Go through the maze. Take four lefts, one right, another two lefts then go straight three times before taking one more right.” He instructed. Connor’s mind tried wildly to latch onto the information. There was a second of silence between them where Nines simply stared at him. “Come with me…” Connor whispered and for the first time in a year, he saw his brothers smile again. He shook his head and reached out with one trembling hand to crush Connor to his chest. _

_“I can’t. I have to hold them off. I know what you must think of me. How could I let Kamski do what he did for so long? I didn’t want to watch you die Connor.” He whispered against Connor’s shoulder. Connor’s fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt and a tear rolled down hi_s _cheek._

_“I had to make him trust me. I had to win his favor so that I could free you one day. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He whispered and Connor shook his head violently. A sob escaped him and he pressed his nose into the crook of Nines neck to scent him one last time. Shouts broke out from behind them somewhere in the mansion and a chill ran up Connor’s spine._

_Nines pulled away from him and shoved him toward the maze. “Go! Go you’re free! Head for the mountains! They won’t find you there!” He whispered urgently. Connor couldn’t help the whine that escaped him as he backed away. “Nines please come with me!” His voice was wavering on a shout. Nines shook his head and slowly backed away. _

_“Maybe someday I’ll join you…. now go.” He said. They both knew it was a lie. Connor backed away slowly and then turned, running as fast as he was able into the maze. Once inside a thought occurred to him. He placed the bag on the ground and took a moment to steady himself before he slowly began to shift._

_His bones shifted under his skin, cracking and resetting themselves. It was excruciatingly painful and he had to hold back a scream. His body trembled in agony but in another way it felt so good. A pained howl sounded somewhere behind him and he recognized the voice instantly. _

_It took everything in him not to turn back but if he did, he knew that everything Nines had done for him would be in vain. He had to help him somehow. Before he could stop himself, Connor lifted his head and howled into the night._

_The sounds from the mansion died for a moment before he heard a resounding howl and then the pounding of footsteps coming after him. It was the last thing he was able to do for his brother. He picked the bag back up in his teeth and ran. _

Connor didn’t realize he was crying or that he had been retelling the story aloud until a drop rolled down his cheek and landed in his lap. He lifted his trembling hands to his face and tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming.

Hank had frozen beside him, looking like he wasn’t sure what to do. His mouth opened and closed a few times and for a moment he reached out like he was going to lay a hand on Connor’s shoulder but he stopped and let it fall back to his lap. “I-I apologize. I don’t know what’s come-come over me.” Connor stuttered. Hank shook his head violently and looked away, his fingers twitching in his lap.

“I shouldn’t have asked. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.” He mumbled and Connor shook his head. 

“No. Someone else should know about him. He-he deserves to be remembered.” The words left him on a sigh. The tears slowly stopped and weirdly enough, he felt lighter. It was as if he had been carrying a huge stone on his back and someone had suddenly lifted it off of his shoulders. It felt...freeing. 

“Thank you Hank…” he mumbled and turned to look at the man with a soft smile. Hank had that same shocked expression on his face that he seemed to wear so frequently around Connor.

“I don’t know why on earth you feel the need to thank me.” He grumbled in response and a light blush rose to his cheeks. He stood suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and cleared his throat. “Come on. You must be getting hungry.” He said and Connor’s stomach rumbled in response. It was his turn to be embarrassed when Hank laughed in return. The sound deep and rumbling in his chest. 

Connor decided he liked the sound of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any weird formatting. The rich text didn’t copy over like it should. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think? I’m really enjoying writing this as well as all of your lovely comments!


	5. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * TRIGGER WARNING*  
this chapter contains graphic depictions of violence as well as rape.
> 
> Please do not read the italicized section if these things may be triggering to you.   
Thank you!

Connor and Hank were sitting at the table in his cabin one day when the door swung open and Reed walked in. Hank was used to the pack coming and going as they pleased but Connor was not. He took one sniff of the air and began to snarl.

Before Hank could say anything, Reed growled back. “Don’t get frisky with me kid. Everyone else might be willing to walk on eggshells around you but I’m not.” Gavin snapped and walked further into the house. Connor was on his feet in an instant, every muscle in his body coiled and ready for a fight.

“Reed! Get your ass outside. Now.” Hank growled, getting to his feet. Gavin mouth fell open in shock and he looked from a Connor to Hank and back. “Are you serious?” He replied in disbelief. Hank got to his feet and for the first time Connor realized how tall the man actually was as he toward over the other man. He stepped in front of Connor and something deep inside him relaxed.

“Do I sound like I’m fucking around to you?” He growled and grabbed the collar of Gavin’s shirt to forcefully drag him out of the house. Connor physically relaxed when he was gone but in every other way he felt anxious.

He knew it wasn’t fair to Hank or his pack for him to act like that but it was hard to control when just the scent of an unfamiliar alpha made his hackles rise and filled him with an intense sense of panic. He could hear raised voices outside the house and it only served to make him feel more guilty.

The voices went quiet after a little while and Hank walked back in looking frustrated. Connor couldn’t bare to meet his gaze so he stared at his hands were they were fiddling on the table. 

“I’m sorry about him Con. He’s hot headed and wet behind the ears but he grows on you.” Hank explained as he sat back down. “No no. I should be the one apologizing. My behavior was unacceptable.” He mumbled. When Hank laughed he almost jumped out of his chair. 

“Sorry- sorry! It’s just, Reed’s a bigger dick than that on a good day. You’re not the only one who has trouble with him. Don’t be afraid to stand your ground.” He said. Connor gave him a confused look. “But… he’s an alpha…” he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The smile left Hank’s face in an instant.

“Connor…” Hank’s tone had taken on something incredibly soft and it made his heart palpitate painfully in his chest. “I know you haven’t had the best experiences with alphas, hell that’s putting it lightly, but you don’t have to be afraid of anyone here. I know that’s easier said than done but no one in this pack is going to hurt you… no ones going to do anything against your will. You can trust me.” He made a point to look Connor in the eyes when he said the last part. 

“You can trust the pack. They’ll come around.” Connor didn’t know what to say to that. The truth was, he did trust Hank. He didn’t think it could be that easy to learn to trust again, but something deep in his bones told him this man was honest, that he wouldn’t hurt him. Before he could stop himself, a deep purr rumbled up from his chest. Hank looked just as surprised as he felt.

Purring was something only omegas could do and they only did it when they felt utterly safe and happy. There was a moment of silence that passed between them. The air took on something charged and the scent changed in the room. For the first time, Hanks full scent washed over him. He had suspected the older man had been holding back and now he was sure of it. The scent of pine trees and smoke was incredibly pleasant and it made something warm curl in his stomach. 

He’d never experienced the feeling before and had no idea what to do about it. Hank’s nostrils flared and Connor watched his pupils dilate. He recognized that look. Half of him was delighted. The other half was terrified.

Some softer side of himself was calling out, begging him to reach forward, to place his hand over Hank’s heart just to feel the pulse of it under his finger tips. He saw Hank’s fingers twitch where his hand laid on the table, like he wanted to reach out too. It scared the hell out of him. He had no idea what to do. 

Just as he opened his mouth to say as much, a knock sounded at the door saving him from putting his foot in his mouth. A moment passed where Hank seemed to be waiting. For what? Connor wasn’t sure. 

“Come in!” He called. Connor could almost swear he heard a hint of disappointment in the man’s voice. 

“Good evening boys!” A familiar chipper voice said and Rose walked through the door. Connor gave her a genuine smile. The air in the room lost a little bit of its intensity but he didn’t miss the way Rose quickly glanced between them. “I’m here to take your bandages off and remove some stitches. Is it ok if Adam watches? He needs to learn these things just in case. Connor thought for a moment and then he remembered Hank’s earlier words. “ _ You can trust the pack.”  _

“Sure. I think that would be ok.” He said. Rose smiled at him and then called through the door for Adam to enter. The smaller beta looked incredibly nervous when he entered the room. Connor greeted him and gave him a soft smile.

“Well it’s about time for me to go on patrol.” Hank said, and stood suddenly. Connor couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed when he left. He watched him leave and then realized Rose was looking at him with a knowing smile. He blushed and looked away

“We might be able to remove your splint today as well.” Rose said, blessedly changing the subject. Connor couldn’t help but feel excited.

He was almost shaking in his seat when Rose carefully unwrapped his arm and removed the two rods that had been keeping his arm still.

It felt so good to feel fresh air against his skin. “Flex your fingers slowly for me?” Rose said and he obeyed. He did so without issues.

“Good now bring your hand towards your forearm.” He did so successfully those his hand trembled. Rose took his arm into her hands and gently felt around where the bone had fractured. All of the swelling was gone and the gash had sealed up nicely. “Ok! It all looks good. I’m going to remove the ditches and you should be able to put some weight on it in a few days. Don’t go crazy though! I don’t want to have to reset any bones.” She said seriously and Connor smiled at her.

It only took her a few minutes to remove the stitches and Adam watched closely as she worked. “Does-does it hurt?” He mumbled absentmindedly and then seemed to realize he’d spoken out loud. Connor smiled at him and shook his head. Adam seemed to relax a bit after that. 

“When will I be able to shift again?” Connor asked excitedly but the look on Roses face made him deflate. “Give it another week.” She said and he nodded meekly. 

Later that evening he sat on his bed, looking out the window. Something had occurred to him after Rose had left. In another week he would be able to shift. He’d be able to defend himself. He’d be able to  _ leave.  _ The thing was he didn’t want to leave. He’d come to enjoy his time here. Even the people. He thought about Kara and Luther coming to greet him one evening, little Alice hiding shyly behind her mother. 

She’d quickly warmed up to him and had sat by the fire playing chess with him until her mother told her it was time to go.

He thought about Tina and Chris. Tina was tough and feisty, he’d come to like her fiery personality and the way she kept Reed in check when he stepped out of line. Chris had been easy to like from the beginning. His calm but cheery demeanor had instantly put him at ease. Reed was slowly growing on him like Hank had said. He wasn’t always rough around the edges. Most of all, he had come to enjoy Hank’s company.

Hank was kind and brave. He never once made Connor feel afraid. It was that very fact that had him so drawn to the alpha. Connor couldn’t remember a single time in his life he had felt so safe. The traffickers were almost always alphas. He remembered all the years he and Nines spent being transferred from place to place until they had presented. It was a miracle that they had been bought together, one they had cherished until they were bought by Elijah Kamski and separated into different roles. He remembered screaming out for his brother when he was thrown into the cell for the first time. 

It made him shudder. That was then. Things were slowly beginning to change he’d be lying if he said he was fine though. His body still felt unfamiliar to him, like it wasn’t his own. There were still times he felt the ghost of silver around his neck, or the right grip of rough hands on his skin when he had a particularly bad nightmare. 

He had no idea if it would ever stop, and that terrified him. This place had done so much for him. Things had began to heal in him that he didn’t know were broken. What would he do when he had to leave. Surely staying wasn’t an option, he hadn’t done anything in return for all the care the pack had given him. He was a dead weight.

He let the thought sink in as he burrowed under the covers. There was nothing he could give back to the pack with the way that he was. He could barely be in the same room with half of them. They didn’t need him. It made something viscerally painful spread from his chest to his fingertips.

_ I don’t belong here. _

——————-

_ Connor pulled against the silver cuffs holding his wrists in place above his head. His skin had begun to bleed from his attempts to slip out of them. He’d been hanging from the top of his cell for nearly two days now with nothing to eat or drink. Kamski did it often enough. He knew what it meant. _

_ His skin felt too hot and too cold at the same time. Sweat had begun to puddle at his feet from where it dripped off his body. His own scent was so overwhelming that he nearly choked on it every time he took a breath. His heat had come late. The stress on his body causing it to be almost a month of schedule.  _

_ A clank sounded in front of him and caught his attention. The door to his cell opened and Kamski strolled in looking rather pleased with himself. In his exhausted state he hadn’t heard him descend the stairs. The man scented the air and growled low in his throat. _

_ There was no time to put on his usual mask. No time to prepare himself as Kamski reached up and unlocked the cuffs. He crumpled to the ground, not even bothering to try and pick himself up. Kamski would move him where he wanted to. Every brush of the floor against his heated skin made him gasp. It was too rough to cold. _

_ “Morning dearest, you’re looking rather meek. Has no one been by to feed you?” He asked sarcastically. Connor’s hands _

_ We’re so numb he didn’t even feel it when Kamski cuffed them behind his back. _

_ The room spun when he was repositioned to sit on his knees. A hand on his head shoved his face into the ground hard enough to have him seeing stars. Dread began to rise in his chest so intensely he could taste it. It sat heavily on his tongue. He needed it to stop, he needed to be anywhere but here.  _

_ Once again, he let his mind drift to that same empty void that he had come to visit so often. It served to make the feel of Kamski’s hands sliding over his skin much much farther away. He pictured a garden stretched out in front of him. It was quiet and well kept. The scent of roses wafted across the breeze to him and he clung to the smell desperately. He suspected it might be a memory but of what? He wasn’t sure. He was still vaguely aware of what was happening. He could still feel Kamski’s lips on the small of his back, feel the probe of his fingers. Feel the sting of his own body rejecting the man, but it managed to make everything feel duller and that was enough for him.  _

_ It would have been anyways, if a sudden excruciating pain hadn’t lit across his body, sending shudders down his spine. _

_ He violently snapped back into full consciousness. Kamski had his teeth sunk deep into the meat of his shoulder. He cried out and the man released him with a laugh. “There you are darling.” He crooned into Connor’s ear, his breath hot against his skin. Blood dripped down his bare chest as Kamski continued to thrust into him. He yanked at his restraints to no avail. Tears began to stream down his face against his will. “Where did you go? You know I like for you to be present for these moments sweetheart.”  _

_ Connor felt sick. He dry heaved but there was nothing for his stomach to bring up. The pain in his shoulder was so intense he could feel his heartbeat pulsing through it. Kamski grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up until his back was flush with his chest, the fabric of his top felt like sandpaper against his skin. He tried to slip back to the garden in his mind but just when he began to feel the world fade around him, Kamski sunk his teeth into his flesh once again, right over his scent gland. The scream that tore from him echoed off the walls. _

_ ——————- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter was so short and ended on such a dark note. It was originally longer but I broke it up into two chapters because the next park is important and I want to make sure it’s well written for you guys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love!


	6. Sob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter and it took so long guys I really wanted it to have a lot of feeling. The next chapter is gonna take me a bit because I’ve been super busy but I promise it’s coming!!  
Thank you!!

Hank slowly blinked his eyes open. It was the middle of the night and the fire had burnt down to meer embers. His temporary bed roll next to the fire felt bone cold but that wasn’t what had woken him. A soft sound echoed through the house. He was on his feet in seconds when he realized it was coming from his bedroom. 

He wasted no time bolting down the hallway and throwing the door open. He looked around the room expecting to find an intruder, his mind conjuring up the worst it could imagine. Connor bleeding out on the floor, Connor with teeth sank into his throat, Connor  _ missing _ , but there was no one there. The adrenaline slowly left his system when he spotted Connor in his bed. He didn’t feel any better though when he realized the omegas face was wet with tears and the air was heavy with the scent of distress. 

The feral side of him had him walking forward before he could stop himself. Every instinct in him urging him to protect the wounded omega. Even if he wasn’t truly injured.

He reached out and without thinking and laid a hand on Connor’s shoulder, intending to shake him awake from whatever nightmare his mind was trapped in. The moment he made contact, Connor’s eyes flew open and he lurched forward with a snarl. Before Hank could react, he was being shoved back wards and onto the floor. Connor was on him in an instant, his hands wrapped tightly around his throat. 

He looked up in shock to see something he barely recognized as Connor hovering above him. His mouth hung open on a snarl and saliva dripped from his fangs. Instinctively, he lifted his hands to shove Connor off of him but a scent hit his nose and he froze. Connor  _ reeked  _ of fear. The fingers around his throat tightened. He needed to do something, but he didn’t want to hurt him.

Instinctually, his scent shifted to something strong and warm. Connor’s hold on him lossend slightly and he took the chance to slowly lift his hands to frame his face.

“Connor-.” He ground out and suddenly the fingers around his throat lossend completely. The look in Connor’s eyes shifted from confusion to horror in seconds. He jumped off of Hank and backed himself into the corner of the room.

“I-I-I’m sorry…” he whispered and then slid his hands up and into his hair at the side of his head. “I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t-I didn’t mean to Hank I’m so sorry!” He said even louder, his voice wavering on hysterical. Hank was stricken. He didn’t know what to do. Connor was slowly becoming more and more panicked, his breathing labored from where he rocked in the corner.

_ Fuck it.  _ He was moving before he could think too much. He took Connor’s wrists in his hands and slowly pulled them away from his face. “Come here. I won’t hurt you.” He whispered leaving the choice open to the wounded man in front of him.

Connor stared at him for a long moment before his face crumpled and he launched himself into Hank’s open arms. Hank crushed him against his chest and wrapped his arms around his small frame. Connor sobbed openly into his shoulder and the sound nearly tore him apart. Something inside him was howling for him to make it stop. He gently guided Connor’s head to the curve of his throat and shoulder where his scent gland laid and Connor instinctually nestled his nose into his skin and inhaled deeply. 

“It’s ok Con, it’s ok. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” He whispered into Connor’s hair and the smaller man only sobbed harder. 

“I-I’m sorry! I almost hurt you-I-I could have killed you!” Connor cried and his hands tightened in the back of Hank’s shirt. “No Con it’s my fault. I heard you crying in your sleep. I shouldn’t have woke you up like that.” His attempts at consoling the smaller man weren’t working.  _ Fuck _ , what was he doing wrong?

“Fuck Connor just  _ talk  _ to me. You can’t keep it all to yourself or this will never stop.”

For a second he was worried he may have made things worse. Connor froze up in his arms and then began to tremble even harder. When he spoke again, Hank almost lost his breath. “I-I keep having these dreams… about  _ him _ . I can’t make it st-stop. Even when I’m awake! I still feel it! I can still feel his hands all over me! It’s like my body’s not even mine! You should have just killed me when you found me Hank!” Hank felt his heart nearly shatter in his chest. His hands felt numb as he slowly drew Connor away from his neck. 

He looked so  _ broken.  _ Tears streamed down his face and blood welled up from where he’d almost bitten his lip raw. One of his hands slid up and cupped Connor’s cheek while the other gently pulled him forward until there foreheads were pressed together.

“Don’t say that. Please don’t say that Connor.” He whispered, blinking back some of the wetness from his own eyes. “You-god- you don’t even understand how much I need you here. I know it hurts. I know it’s hard to want to keep living when the ghost of your past is always right behind you. I’ve lived it. I promise you.  _ It will pass. _ ” Connor squeezed his eyes closed and pressed his palm harder into the fabric of Hank’s shirt, like he was searching for him.

“How do you know?” He whispered back. 

Hank decided in that moment that it was time for him to share his own pain. He only hoped it would help Connor in some way.

“I had a mate…” he whispered and Connor opened his eyes to meet his. “And a pup…” he said it so quietly Connor almost didn’t hear but when he processed it his expression shifted into something impossibly more sorrowful. “I was so happy. So god damn happy...and then a neighboring pack moved in on our territory. My mate- she tried to protect Cole -  _ fuck-  _ but she couldn’t...I think about them everyday.” His voice finally broke and a tear rolled down his cheek. He felt like shit. Now was not the time- why did he think this would help- “does it still hurt?” Connor whispered and Hank looked up to meet his gaze in surprise. There was something almost hopeful there. Hank couldn’t lie. “Yes. It does.” He whispered. “But not as much. I picked up the pieces. I’ve made a life for myself- a family- and I-I met you.” The worlds felt heavy as they left his lips. He had no idea if he was making it worse or helping. 

Connor stared at him for a long time and then suddenly he was moving forward and crushing their lips together. Hank froze. His instinct was to give in, to take Connor in his arms and kiss him back just as fiercely but something was holding him back. 

Connor seemed to realize that Hank had gone still against him. He pulled away quickly and looked into Hank’s eyes as if searching for something. When he didn’t find it he looked away. A fat tear rolled over the edge of his cheek and hit the floor between them.

“I’m sorry. I thought you- I thought you- I don’t know I’m sorry-.” His voice began to break and before Hank could think about it anymore he was pushing forwards one hand on the back of Connors neck to pull him forward.

He crushed his lips to Connor’s with a fever he didn’t know he possessed. Connor melted into the embrace and Hank could physically feel all the built up tension leave his small frame. He gathered him closer and Connor went willingly, climbing into his lap and pressing against his front. After a while, Hank pulled away with a soft gasp. He nuzzled the side of Connor’s face, pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, then his nose, then his brow.

“I do. I do want you.” He whispered. Connor sobbed. He dug his hands into Hank’s shirt and  _ cried _ . “I’ve wanted you for a long time.” He pulled Connor in and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Why?” Connor sobbed out against his collar bone.

It made Hank’s heart squeeze painfully in his chest. “Connor I’d be an idiot not to want you. You’re incredibly strong and resilient. Most people don’t come back from what you have. You’ve been nothing but a joy to be around. You’re beautiful Con.” He mumbled and a blush rose to his cheeks.

“You have no idea how nice it’s been to come home to you…” he whispered. When there was silence in response he looked up to meet Connor’s gaze. “How can I be beautiful when I look like this?” He whispered and Hank knew he was referring to the scars covering his body. “Oh sweetheart…” He whispered. He reached up and slowly pushed the collar of Connor’s shirt to the side. He waited for some sign that he wanted him to stop, but it never came. 

He pushed the collar far enough to see the circular scar around his neck and the teeth marks that were still fading away. “These marks don’t define you…” he said quietly and pressed a kiss to the pulse point of Connor’s throat. The omega in his lap arched his back and gasped lightly. 

Hank moved lower, kissing his way across Connor’s freckled skin to the bite mark. Seeing it again made something vicious rise up in him. He wanted to place his own mark there. Make Connor writhe with pleasure under him instead of pain, wanted to watch it heal and scar over until the old mark was nothing but a memory. He wanted to hunt Kamski down, sink his own teeth into the flesh of his throat until the taste of iron filled his mouth. Instead he placed a gentle kiss to Connor’s skin. 

Connor’s hand slid up his back to the nape of his neck and curled into the hair there, tugging gently. Hank let out a low growl that turned into a moan when Connor turned his face into his hair and pressed a chaste kiss to the spot behind his ear. 

His dick twitched in his pants and he quickly squashed down the wave of arousal that threatened to show in his scent. It wasn’t what Connor needed. It may never be what Connor needed and he was okay with that. He pulled away with labored breath and slid his hands up to cup the sides of Connor’s neck. He rested his forehead against Connor’s and took a deep breath. “Hank…” Connor whispered and he looked up to meet those fathomless brown eyes. Connor blinked slowly at him and pressed one more soft kiss to his lips.

“Rose says I can shift in another week. I’ll be able to leave.” Hank stiffened against him and pulled away. Connor wasn't looking at him. “Do you...do you want to go?” He asked, afraid of the answer. Connor turned to look at him sharply. “Of course not.” He whispered and then leaned forward to rest his head against Hank’s shoulder. 

“But I don’t want to make your pack uncomfortable. I’m not- not like them.” Connor jumped when Hank laughed. He looked up at the older man in disbelief

“Connor that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Every single person in this pack has a story. Kara and Luther came to me on the run from a man who had tried to take Alice from them. I found Reed wandering around the woods lost when he was just a pup. Hell he doesn’t even know where he came from. My point is, no one here is perfect Connor. We all came from different places but we found each other and that’s why you belong here.” Connors eyes had widened as he spoke but they started to water again when he stopped. Hank chuckled and reached up to wipe away a stray tear. “It’s okay Connor. We all want you here.” He mumbled and rubbed a thumb absentmindedly over his cheek. 

Connor finally gave him a watery smile but it was so genuine it made his heart start beating erratically. “Let’s get you to bed.” He mumbled and helped Connor to his feet. He settled him in the bed and rebolstered the fire. For a moment he stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say after the tender moment they had shared. He didn’t feel right leaving. As if reading his mind, Connor reached out a hand for him and beckoned for him to come over. 

He only hesitated for a split second before taking the offered hand and slipping into bed beside him. It was a small bed but Connor fit perfectly against his side with his head laying on Hank’s chest. He tentatively reached out and wrapped an arm around Hank’s stomach. 

“Is...is this ok Con?” He whispered. He felt Connor’s chest start to rumble against his side and the soft buzz of his purr filled the air. He scented the air and could smell the sweet scent of lemon and rosemary that he’d become accustomed to around the omega. 

“I’ve never been more comfortable in my life Hank.” He replied. It made something deep in his heart stir. Something he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. He tried not to put a name on it just yet. “Hank…” Connor whispered and Hank hummed in response. “Did you really mean it? About coming home to me?” He asked and Hank could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

He thought about how quiet his house was before. About how every time he came home to the darkness of the cabin without a fire lit, it made him remember when his mate was there. When the pitter-patter of Cole’s small feet could be heard coming down the hall to greet him. He thought about how often he would drink himself into a stupor or wish for it all to just end when the quiet got to heavy. 

He hadn’t felt like that once since Connor came along. Now when he came home, it was too see Connor sitting by the fire smiling softly at him. Always with a warm ‘hello Hank.’ He thought about coming home to Alice and Connor playing chess by the fire and how Reed had begrudgingly told him he looked happier. 

There was no doubt about it. Connor was a blessing in his life. One he thought he would be lost without again. 

“Yes Connor. I really did.” 


	7. *just an update*

I’m sorry it’s been a bit since I’ve updated this. I promise you I’m still working on it. I’ve just been going through a bit of a rough drought with my depression and anxiety giving me panic attacks every night.

I will return to writing soon though! I promise.  
Thank you for your continued support.


	8. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning*  
There’s some description of panic attacks in here. I’ve marked the beginning and end of the passage that contains it with ** stars. 
> 
> On another note, thank you guys for being so patient with me and understanding my need for taking some time. The next chapter will probably be a little while too but I promise it’s on the way!

Something soft and foreign was tickling the back of Connor’s neck. He woke slowly. Warmth enveloped him in a way he wasn’t used to. Surely the fire had burnt out by now? The rays of the sun rising outside the window shot across the room. He blinked his eyes open and watched some dust float around in a shaft of golden light. For a moment, he was content to fall back asleep, feeling more comfortable than he had in a long time but movement behind him caused him to stir slightly. 

He scented the air and smelled the familiar underlying scent of pine trees and smoke he had come to appreciate in the past couple weeks. The arm around his waist tightened and pulled him back to further slot his back against the chest warming him from behind. Connor was terrified to move. He could feel Hank’s breath on his neck, warm and a bit ticklish but ultimately, just  _ heavenly _ . 

He never thought he could feel that way about anyone but once again, he had been proven wrong. Hank had managed to break down every one of his barriers in a single night. To be honest, there weren’t many left since he’d met the older man in the first place. 

Connor thought back on the night before. A weight he hadn’t realized he’d been carrying on his shoulders had lifted. He felt lighter than he had in months. There was still a small thrum of anxiety running under his skin. He could feel it in the prickle at the back of his neck from having someone else so close to him. For a moment, he considered pulling away, but another part of him was begging him to stay, to enjoy the warmth. 

He remembered Hank holding him so gently the night before. The way he had lost control in that moment and pressed his lips to the alpha’s in front of him. He had no idea what he was doing, had never willingly kissed someone before- had never even desired to, but when he looked up at Hank and saw the soft look in his eyes, felt how gently he was holding him, scented the air and found the overwhelming scent of the alpha to be  _ comforting-  _ Well, it’s safe to say his body had moved on its own. He didn’t regret it.

He had a split second of horror where he realized he hadn’t asked Hank if he wanted to be kissed, hadn’t really thought at all what the other man might feel about it but when Hank kissed him back, all of those thoughts went out the window.

Connor was so lost in thought about that night that he didn’t realize Hank had stirred awake behind him until the arm around his waist tightened slightly and he felt the bigger man breath a sigh against his skin. “Morning Connor…” he whispered and Connor felt goosebumps rise along his arms when he felt Hank’s lips brush gently against his skin. 

He shivered softly and then turned in Hank’s arms to face him. A smile rose to his lips when he met Hank’s gaze. How could such a big alpha have such a soft look about him? 

“Did you sleep ok? I hope I didn’t hog the bed or wake you up. You didn’t get cold did you? I can bring more blanket-.” Hank was rambling. It made Connor feel even warmer to have someone fret over him like that. He didn’t know how to handle how it made him feel so he pressed forward once again and pressed his lips to Hank’s to shush him.

Hank let out a soft noise of surprise before he settled down and pressed back into the kiss. It was gentle and warm but not insistent. The last dregs of sleep gripping him slowly leaked away. Connor thought his chest would burst with all of the feelings swarming under his ribs. He reached out and tentatively placed his hands on Hank’s chest. To his surprise Hank reached up and laid his own hands over his, pressing them firmly against his chest. “You can touch me sweetheart…you don’t have to be afraid.” He whispered. Connor drew back slightly and blinked at him.

How did Hank know what he was thinking when he didn’t even know himself? Connor let out a soft whine and dove back forward, pressing his lips to Hank’s almost clumsily. His intent shifting from something soft to something desperate. He let his hands move up to grip the alphas shoulders and Hank let out a soft growl that sent something warm down Connor’s spine. It made him shiver with delight instead of fear. Hank wrapped one arm around his waist and slid his other arm up to frame the side of his face. For a moment, Connor felt slightly trapped against the larger man’s chest but then Hank spoke softly against his lips, “is this ok? Tell me if you need me to stop.” Connor felt his heart stutter in his chest. No one had ever said that to him before. All of his fears disappeared in an instant. Somewhere deep down he had already known Hank wouldn't hurt him but hearing the man confirm it with words and even the way he barely held him at all out of fear of hurting him was enough to break down any anxiety that remained. 

A whine that sounded dangerously close to a sob escaped him and he pressed closer to Hank. “Please touch me.” he begged. Hank seemed to freeze for a moment and Connor watched his pupils dilate before a look he’d never seen on the man before sharpened his features. The alpha growled softly and surged forward to recapture his lips with a vigor that wasn't there before. Connor realized then just how much Hank had been holding back before and  _ God _ if that thought didn't drive him wild. He hooked a leg up and around Hank’s upper thigh and the man responded in kind, growling even louder and raising a hand to grip softly at his thigh. Somehow, Hank was still being gentle, even as he pressed Connor more firmly into the mattress, leaving his lips to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses along his jaw. 

He paused when he came to the curve of Connors shoulder and neck where his scent was the thickest. “Connor-.” He growled and the omega shuttered underneath him. He could feel Hank holding back again. “Can I- fuck- Can I scent you? Please?” Hank growled, and pressed his lips sloppily against the pulse point of Connor’s throat. 

Connor had literally never wanted anything more. He wanted to be bathed in Hank’s scent. He wanted every trace of Kamski gone from his skin and replaced by Hanks own smell. He wanted Hank to come undone just from one sniff of his own scent.

“Please!” He sobbed and Hank snarled almost violently before diving down to shove his nose against Connor’s throat. 

Hank nuzzled softly against the skin there and suddenly Connors usually soft scent of rosemary and lemons was almost overwhelmingly strong. It had shifted slightly to something warmer, like spiced wine and it made Hank want to claim him right there on the spot. The thought made him balk slightly but he didn't pull away. Of course, he would never do anything against Connor’s will, but the fact that he wanted to claim someone again at all made him almost tear up. He realized he had frozen against Connor when the omega underneath him squirmed restlessly. “Sorry sweetheart...You just smell  _ so good…. _ ” He growled.

Connor keened and dug his nails into Hanks shoulders almost painfully. The feral side of his omega was absolutely preening under the praise. That part of himself hadn't seen the light of day since- well- ever. It soothed a deep ache in him he hadn't even known was there. He was talking before he could even think about what he was saying. 

“ _ Please _ alpha! Please- I- I need-.” He had  _ no  _ idea what he needed. Hanks hands were like brands around his waist and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head when the man rolled his hips against his softly, almost like he hadn't meant to. 

Hank physically trembled with the effort of keeping himself from rutting mindlessly against the slender frame pressed against him and when Connor sobbed out, begging him to do  _ something _ , calling him  _ alpha,  _ he almost lost it completely. He would have done anything Connor asked him to in that moment if they weren't suddenly interrupted by a loud banging at the front door that had Connor flinching against him. A low growl escaped him, and slowly he withdrew from where he was nearly plastered against Connor’s throat. 

“Hold on honey…” He mumbled, still biting back his anger at being interrupted. Connor’s big brown eyes stared back at him and he almost couldn't leave at all. “ _ Fuck-  _ Im sorry sweetheart I’ll make it quick I promise.” He said and ran his thumb across Connor’s bottom lip. Connor shuddered slightly but nodded at him and slowly released his hold on Hank’s shoulders. 

Hank painfully peeled himself away and headed straight for the door, not even bothering to make himself look presentable. He could feel Connor’s eyes burning against his skin as he left the room. The banging at the front door sounded again and he growled in frustration. He crossed the room quickly and wrenched the door open.

“What the fuck is so important-.” He snarled but the words died in his throat when his eyes landed on Rose, Reed and Luther standing outside his door. Luther was half holding, half supporting Reed against his side and Rose had a look of panic on her face. He saw the moment that she scented the air and realized what had been going on but she promptly ignored it in favor of shoving forward and into his home. Reed was bleeding badly from his shoulder and he hopped on one foot into the house. Blood dripped down his brow and into one of his eyes. 

Hank felt all the warmth from before leave him almost painfully fast. “What the hell happened?” He growled. Reed groaned as Luther helped him take a seat at the table and Rose rushed forward to start dabbing at the cut above his eye with a damp cloth. 

“Wolves at the border.” Reed grunted. Hank felt something close to horror rise up in his chest and images of Connor tore up and bleeding out in the snow flashed across his mind. “How many? What did they smell like? Were they werewolves?” He growled and Luther meet his gaze with a look that confirmed his thoughts. Luther was a lot less battered then Reed but his left bicep steadily leaked blood from a deep wound.

“There were three of them. We managed to run them off, but Hank…” Luther started to explain but he trailed off. “What? For god’s sake spit it out Luther!” he growled. 

“Hank they smelt like Connor did…” He explained and Hank felt a pit open up in his stomach. A click sounded from behind them and they all turned to see Connor standing hesitantly in the doorway to Hank’s room. His eyes widened when he saw Reed and he stepped fully out and crossed the room. 

“G-gavin what happened?” he stammered and reached out as if to touch the injured alpha. Before Hank could stop him Reed snarled and slapped his hand away. Connor jumped and his eyes widened even more. “This is all your fault!” He snarled and Hank’s responding growl was so deep and violent that everyone in the room froze. Even Rose, stopped in her tracks and turned slowly to look at him. 

It was rare that Hank ever felt the need to assert his dominance to the pack but it was almost always brought on by Reed’s careless words and actions. Reed stared at him in disbelief before glancing back at Connor’s shocked expression. Something seemed to click into place in Reed’s head and his expression shifted again to anger but he said nothing. “Wh-what do you mean?” Connor whispered even as he drew himself back. Hank could see his shoulders tremble slightly. Connor’s eyes shifted back and forth between Reed and himself. 

When no one spoke up in time Connor spoke again. “Someone tell me what happened!” Connor demanded sounding more and more panicked. “You put the pack in danger! Thats what happened! They followed your damn scent back here and now we’ve got werewolves barking at our door!” Reed growled. Hank could smell fear underneath all the layers of aggression rolling off the younger alpha and he knew that was the only reason he was brave enough to say anything at all. Hank stepped forward and this time he didn’t even try to hide the anger in his scent as it rolled off of him. “Reed! Say one more thing out of turn and I’ll fucking scruff you myself!” He snarled and Reed’s eyes shot to the ground, unable to meet Hank’s furious glare. 

Connor felt frozen in place. He couldn't take his eyes off of Gavin’s wounded face. The younger alphas words kept bouncing around his brain. He couldn’t even hear what Hank was saying to the group as he stood there in horror. He didn’t realize how strong the scent of his own distress was until both Luther and Hank’s heads shot up to look at him.    
  


***

“I-I-I’m sorry…” He stammered, his voice cracking on the words, and even Reed looked up at him. His flight or fight response seemed to kick in then and he backed away and dogged back into Hank’s room swiftly. He heard Hank call after him but he didn’t stop. He slammed the door shut behind him and crossed the room to the bed. He could feel the anxiety slowly swelling up in his chest until it felt like he couldn't breath. His fingers felt numb and the taste of adrenaline rose to the back of his tongue so forcefully he couldn’t stand anymore. He collapsed onto the bed and crawled under the covers, drawing them over his head. His breath was coming too quickly in the confined space and he felt himself growing dizzy.  _ God _ , how he hated that feeling. He hated being weak, hated that there was nothing he could do to stop the grip of panic that was squeezing his chest painfully.

He didn’t hear the door open or feel the dip in the bed near his spine where he was curled into a ball until the covers were pulled away from his face and cool air hit his damp cheeks. His eyes flew open and he almost snarled at Hank as he reached for him. 

“Come here sweetheart…” Hank whispered and his expression was soft and open. Connor hesitated. “You- you should be with Gavin.” he stuttered, his breathing speeding up. Hank’s lip curled up in a soft snarl and he shook his head. “That little prick will be fine. Please let me hold you Con…” He said and the nickname is what finally did him in. He let Hank maneuver him around until he was sitting in the older man’s lap with his back pressed firmly against Hank’s chest. Hank pressed a hand gently to his sternum. “Breathe with me baby…” He whispered and took a deep breath, gently pressing on Connor’s chest to help him follow along. 

Connor’s first few breaths were ragged and way too fast but slowly he followed along, feeling Hank’s chest rise and fall behind him. He almost couldn’t believe how much it helped. Slowly, his breathing evened out and the sharp tingle in his limbs leached away, taking all his energy with it until he was boneless and pliant against Hank’s chest.

***

“Hank…” He finally spoke, sounding exhausted. 

“Yeah sweetheart?” 

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me…” He whispered and Hank stiffened behind him. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Connor, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. “It’s not your fault Connor. Reed is just afraid. He doesn't know how to handle that feeling so he lashes out. He didn't mean it.” He explained but Connor shook his head.

“He’s right though!” Connor exclaimed and started to pull away, but Hank gathered him back gently. “He’s not Con!” Hank said and turned the omega around to face him. He slid his hands up to cup Connor’s face in his hands. “He’s not…” He said more quietly. “We all knew the risks of taking you in. We will handle this threat together but you need to understand something.” He explained and then Hank leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Connor’s. Connor let his eyes flutter closed and the last of his tears rolled down his cheek to land between them.

“I want you here. We all want you here regardless of what Reed says in a moment of fear. You’re not going anywhere. You’re a part of the pack now. Do you understand?” Hank said, and Connor had to bite back a whimper at his words. He pressed in closer, pecking Hank on the lips before burying his nose in the man's shoulder.

“Okay. I’m a part of the pack….” he repeated but there was still something dark and painful curled up in his chest, threatening to squeeze the air out of him. Kamski knew where he was now and he knew that man would stop at nothing to either kill him or drag him back to that place. He curled further into Hank’s embrace and tried to let his warmth chase the dread away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about panic attacks: did you know you can physically taste adrenaline? When you have a bad enough panic attack your brain kicks into fight or flight and pulls the blood away from your extremities to help your heart! That’s why your limbs might feel numb or tingly and why you might have a strange taste in the back of your mouth!


	9. *update*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus

Hey guys I just want you to know I haven’t abandoned this, I’m just struggling with a lot of stuff in my life rn but I try to write some everyday. Hopefully I can have the next chapter out soon!   
Thank u all for ur continued support and love


	10. Withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think this chapter requires any trigger warnings! Let me know if you disagree in the comments!  
I’m sorry this chapter is so long and that it took so long to get out.
> 
> Thank you!

Connor wanted to think that he was strong. He wanted to believe that he was everything Hank kept telling him he was. His body was slowly recovering to the point that from the outside, he was sure he looked healthy. He’d gained some weight, his muscles slowly returning until he could feel the strength coming back to his weary bones. The scar lanced up the side of his forearm was still a little raw and pink but everyday he practiced the physical therapy techniques Rose had taught him until the dull ache in his healing bones was almost nothing more than a whisper. 

Physically, he felt better than ever and he knew that technically, he should be able to shift now, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to do it. His mind was a spiraling mess of emotions ever since Gavin had come back injured from patrol. Hank kept reassuring him that he could take his time, that there was no rush to recovering from what he’d went through. No matter how brightly he smiled, or how much he tried to hide it, Connor still felt scared. 

Hank seemed to see right through him but he never brought it up. Never made him feel like he had to force himself to tell the truth, but Connor knew. He could see it in the subtle way Hank’s eyes never left his form when they were in the same room. He could feel it in the way he held Connor tightly to his chest at night, like he was afraid he might disappear. They hadn’t done anything more than kiss softly before bed in a week and Connor had started to worry. 

Had Hank changed his mind? Maybe he… maybe he didn’t actually want Connor at all. Maybe he had just took pity on a poor damaged omega and now he was starting to come to his senses. Everyday he stayed out longer and longer. Connor waited for him, keeping the fire going until he inevitably would slip into a fitful sleep. He always woke up wrapped up in Hank’s arms in his bed but he couldn’t remember getting there. Hank must have carried him and the thought made him bite his tongue in anger. He was a burden. A burden to Hank and his whole pack no matter what the man said. 

Connor knew all this, knew it was true but even as he stood in the living room, facing the man who so violently plagued his thoughts and who had so selflessly cared for him he couldn’t bring himself to shift. 

“It’s ok Connor. There’s no rush. You can take your time-.” Hank started to say but Connor cut him off with a low growl. “It’s not ok Hank!” He exclaimed and began to pace the room. He hadn’t meant to lash out but the stress of being so useless had him on edge. “It’s not ok. Why can’t I do this? I want to. I need to! But-but…” he couldn’t finish the thought. He didn’t know why. Hank watched him pace for a moment before he slowly took a step forward. Connor froze and Hank raised his hands up as if to show he was of no danger. 

Connor forced himself to relax and he sunk into Hank’s embrace as the man came over to wrap his arms around him. Something in the alphas scent seemed to instantly calm him and he knew it wasn’t a coincidence. Hank didn’t say anything and Connor took the time to let himself relax. He turned his face into the curve of Hank’s neck and inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry Hank…” he mumbled after a while and the taller man’s sweeping motion over his back stuttered.

“For what sweetheart?” He asked, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Connor’s head. Connor took a deep breath and pushed his face further into the heat of Hank’s skin. “I’m useless to you as I am…” he says softly and Hank stiffens instantly against him. He drew back to look at the older man’s face, wondering if he had said something wrong, when Hank surged forward to crush their lips together. Connor instantly melted against him, opening his mouth without a second thought to let the alphas tongue in. When Hank finally pulled away there was a look on his face that Connor had never seen pointed at him. It should have made him scared. Instead, it made something warm pool at the base of his core. Hank was mad. 

“Do not. Say that about yourself.” Hank growled lowly and Connor felt his knees go weak, and his eyelids grow heavy. There was no room for argument in the tone of Hank’s voice. The words were out of his mouth before he could even register them. “Yes alpha.” 

Hank’s eyes widened and his pupils dilated. His scent shifted until it was almost overwhelming. “Fuck Connor.” He growled lowly and then pushed the omega up against the nearest wall, pressing in to kiss him once again. It was more tongue and teeth than anything else and if Hank weren’t supporting him with his hands clasped firmly around his hips, he would have surely fell to the floor. 

Connor mewled softly when Hank’s lips shifted to his jaw and then down his throat to lick over the pulse point there. His hands tightened in the fabric of the older man's shirt and he opened his mouth to beg him for something, what? He didn’t know, but just as he did there was a knock at the door. 

They froze, Hank breathing heavily against the soft skin of his throat. “Hank it’s time for patrol.” A voice called through the door that Connor quickly recognized to be Kara’s. He wanted to whine with frustration but he held his tongue as Hank slowly pulled away. The older man looked completely torn between duty to his pack and the omega standing in front of him. In the end, duty won out. He sighed and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Connor’s forehead. 

“Im- I’m sorry Con. I’ll be back. Get some rest ok?” He said and Connor felt his heart sink but he nodded and forced himself to stand properly so that Hank was no longer holding him up. When Hank pulled away, something inside him twisted in a way he hadn't felt before. It physically hurt and he had no idea why. He almost whimpered out loud but he shoved it painfully back down his throat. Unable to speak he simply nodded at Hank. Hank hesitated for another long second before he turned away sharply. He was gone in the blink of an eye and Connor let himself sink to the floor once he was out of sight. 

His stomach was turning so violently that for a moment he feared he was going to vomit right there on Hank’s kitchen floor. His heart seemed to pump too quickly in his chest.  _ What’s wrong with me?  _ He thought to himself. 

Connor spent the next hour curled up in Hanks bed, or puking into an empty pot he’d found in the kitchen. He was drifting in and out of a fitful sleep when he heard a commotion outside Hanks cabin. Gavin’s gruff voice called out and Roses softer voice spoke in return. The hair along the back of his neck slowly began to rise when he didn’t hear Hank’s deep rumble signifying he was home from patrol. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. He forced himself to his feet and stumbled over to the door, one arm wrapped tightly over his stomach. As he grew closer to the front door, he could hear Gavin speaking more clearly. “I don't know Rose, he was somewhere in front of us and then I smelled his blood.” He said and Connor felt his heart skip a beat. 

He didn't even think about it before he swung the front door open and stumbled out and down the steps towards where Rose and Gavin were standing. “Where's Hank?” He growled and Gavin's head whipped over to look at him in shock. Rose looked up at him and she seemed to analyze his pale shivering form in seconds. 

“Connor! What happened-.” She started to exclaim but Connor cut her off with a growl that had her eyes widening. He stepped forward and into Gavins space when the alpha didn't respond. “Gavin.  _ Where  _ is Hank?” He asked again and for once Gavin seemed to be at a loss for words. 

Connor snarled in frustration and took off towards the woods without a second thought. He heard Rose call out from behind him and Gavin’s resounding footsteps but he didnt stop. All he could think about was Hank bleeding somewhere, injured. His mind conjured up various images of gnashing teeth and swiping claws and something in him seemed to snap. His concern for his own sickness disappeared and was replaced with one simple thought.  _ Find Hank.  _ His body seemed to make up its mind, and before he could even process it, he was shifting. It was extremely painful. Each crack and stretch of his bones under his skin made him want to howl in agony. Shifting this quickly was dangerous and he knew it, but he couldn't find it in him to care. 

“Jesus Kid!” Gavin exclaimed from behind him when he finally caught up with him. “What the fuck are you doing?” Connor could barely even hear him over the roar in his ears. It only took him a couple seconds to finish shifting and then he was taking off once again. The words  _ find Hank  _ repeating over and over in his mind. 

“ _ You should probably be more careful next time _ .” Kara barked at Hank. She was sitting on her haunches next to him where he laid in the grass. He fixed the smaller white wolf with an annoyed glare before answering. “ _ How was I supposed to know there would be a rabbits burrow there.”  _ He responded hotly, before running his tongue over the small wound on his back paw. He’d been ahead of the patrol when he’d tripped over a hole in the ground and split his paw pad open on a sharp rock. It wasn’t too bad but just enough to make walking difficult and he’d sent Gavin off to get Rose for him.

“ _ You would have smelt it if your head wasn’t clearly somewhere else.”  _ Kara responded and Hank would have been irate if he didn’t hear the sliver of amusement in her bark. “ _ Oh screw off would ya!”  _ He snarled but there was no real heat behind it. Kara barked out a laugh and opened her jaw to say something else but she froze for a moment and sniffed the air instead. 

In the same instance a scent drifted over the breeze to him and he felt his hackles start to rise. He knew that scent. The bushes in front of them shook violently and suddenly a familiar silver coated wolf cake barrelling out of the leaves. Hank’s eyes widened in shock. 

“ _ Co-Connor?!”  _ He growled and moved to get to his feet but a sharp bark from Connor froze him in place. Kara got to her feet, the fur along her back rising. She had no idea what was going on but the crazy look in Connor’s eyes had her on edge. She moved as if to put herself between Hank and the omega but the alpha snarled at her and she froze. 

Connor didn’t even look at her as he stepped forward to sniff at Hank’s fur. He scented along Hank’s flank until he came to the small wound on his paw and something seemed to relax in him. The fur along his spine started to slowly lay flat and the wild look in his eyes faded slightly. Kara felt herself relax as well. 

“ _ Connor, what the hell are you doing here?”  _ Hank growled but Connor simply stared at him. He paced a circle around the alpha before letting out a low bark. Kara’s eyes widened. “ _ Why can’t we understand him?”  _ She growled but Hank ignored her. Something was seriously wrong. He could smell it on the omegas fur. His normally sweet scent had gone sour and Hank could see that he was trembling softly as he paced. 

“ _ Con...what’s wrong?”  _ He barked softly. Connor froze and turned to look at him. His body shook violently and suddenly his eyes were rolling back in his head. He collapsed in front of Hank and the alpha jumped to his feet, forgetting his own injury completely. “ _ Connor!”  _ He exclaimed. Kara was on her feet as well. She came up to sniff at the omega and nearly baulked at the scent coming off of him. Slowly he began to shift back into his human form. “ _ Connor? Connor! Kara what’s wrong with him!”  _ Hank barked but she had no idea. Why would she? 

“Hank!” A voice called from behind them and they turned to see Rose and Gavin come running over. Rose immediately went to kneel by Connor’s side, Hank’s own injury all but forgotten. Connor was still unconscious but his breathing was fast and shallow. Rose put the back of her hand against his forehead and sighed softly. She checked his pulse all while Hank paced around them on three feet. 

“ _ Rose, what's wrong with him! Is he sick?”  _ He barked but Rose shook her head. “Gavin take him back to Hank’s cabin. I’ll be there soon.” She said. Gavin hesitated for a moment before letting out a huff of annoyance. He walked around to slide Connor up and into his arms, ignoring his nudity. “How many times am I gonna have to heft this idiot around…” he muttered under his breath. Rose ignored him in favor of turning to look at Kara. “Kara will you go with him. I need to talk to Hank.” She said. Kara glanced between the two of them she nodded and took off to trot behind Gavin. 

Hank had no idea what was going on but by the look on Roses face he knew it was serious. “Can you shift for me? I’d like to take a look at that wound.” She said and pulled a bundled up blanket out of her pack. Hank shifted a little faster than he should have and his joints screamed in protest. Rose tossed him the blanket and he wrapped it around himself. 

“Hank, Connor’s not sick. He’s going through something we omega’s call withdrawal.” Rose explained as she began to tend to his foot. “What does that mean Rose?” He growled, starting to lose patience. 

“It means-.” She said giving him a pointed look. “That his pheromones are raging war on his body because it’s not getting what it needs.” She explained, finishing wrapping up his foot. “Something’s got his body confused and his pheromones don’t know what to do about it.” 

Hank stared at her for a moment, feeling slightly dumb if not helpless in the moment. “I don’t understand. What can I do?” He asked and Rose sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You alphas can be so air headed, I swear.” She mumbled but Hank ignored it in favor of waiting for a real answer. 

“He needs you Hank. He needs the attention of an alpha but not just any alpha.” She said, raising one eyebrow to stick him with an incredulous look. He couldn’t help the blush that bloomed across his chest and face when he finally understood what she meant. “Oh.” He said dumbly. Rose finished wrapping up his foot and helped him get to his feet. “What ah- what happens if he doesn’t get what he needs…” Hank asked slowly. Rose frowned. She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it instead and shook her head. “He’ll survive, but it won’t be fun for anyone. Especially not for him…” a faraway look crossed her face for a moment. “It’s going to be very painful.” For some reason, Hank was sure she was thinking back on going through the loss of her own mate. 

It made him feel sick. The feral side of him was growling at him for not seeing it sooner. He  _ needed _ to get back to Connor, and he  _ needed  _ to do it now.

Connor couldn’t stop shivering. His eyes blinked open blearily at the source of light shining in through Hank’s window. His body was so sore his bones hurt. The room smelled heavily of honey and citrus and he realized suddenly that the bed was nearly soaked beneath him. His eyes snapped open and he ripped the blanket off his legs to stare down at himself in horror. He was completely nude but that wasn’t what shocked him. A large wet spot had formed on the bed and slick dripped between his legs. He screwed his eyes shut and let out a choked off groan. Everything felt off. His skin was cold and clammy and he’d broken out into a cold sweat. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew something was seriously wrong. This wasn’t like going into heat. His mind wasn’t clouded with need so strong he couldn’t see straight. His temperature was too low and his senses still to clear to be in heat. He  _ wanted  _ but he wasn’t sure what and every nerve in his body was alight with that desire. A desire he could hardly name. He turned onto his side and let out a low whimper, wrapping his arms around his stomach. The stomach ache from before had subsided but the nausea was still present. 

As he turned his face into the pillow, he caught a whiff of a scent that made his toes curl and his body shudder. Some of the pain subsided and he couldn’t help but moan. 

_ Hank _ . 

His eyes fluttered shut and he inhaled even deeper. Turning his face completely into the soft fabric. 

_ Hank. _

A soft whimper escaped him and he curled even more tightly in against himself. Where was Hank? Was he ok? Had Rose seen to his injury? Why wasn’t he here?

The unnamed desire rose back up in him like a fire.  _ Why  _ wasn’t his alpha here?  _ Why  _ wasn’t he taking care of him? Connor couldn’t spare himself the energy to think about when he had started to consider Hank  _ his  _ alpha. In that moment, all his childish brain could think about was that he was alone in his time of need, and it made everything  _ so much worse,  _ but in the end did it matter? 

Why did he deserve to have Hank there? What made him think that he was special enough for Hank to want him like that? A memory he had long since pushed out of his head resurfaced and suddenly he was sobbing into the pillows. 

“ _ You aren’t shit sweetheart. Nobody’s gonna want you after me. No alphas ever going to want an omega that’s been used like you.” _

Elijah was probably right, his brain supplied. Everything up until this moment, had just been Hank trying to be nice to him. There was no way he actually wanted him, Hank had just been doing what he thought was right because Hank was kind and soft. 

Connor wanted so  _ badly _ for something he didn’t even believe he deserved and that nearly tore him apart. He didn’t have much more time to think about it though because suddenly the door to the room swung open and the object of his tortured desires rushed in looking stricken if not panicked. He took one look at the omega on the bed and he was crossing the room faster than lightning. 

“Connor, Sweetheart, it’s ok.” He crooned and sat on the edge of the bed. Connor couldn’t face him, couldn't look his alpha in the eyes for fear of what he might see there. For fear of rejection. He was too far gone to see the obvious expression of concern on Hank’s face even as a hand carded through his hair and caressed his cheek. Hank leaned over him and took his face gently into his hands, turning him until he was forced to meet his gaze. Tears still streamed down his face. 

Hank’s expression was nearly too much for him. There was so much there that he couldn’t understand at that moment. Things that his clouded mind didn’t want him to perceive. His expression was tender but clearly concerned. His blue eyes roamed over Connor’s face as if searching for injury. 

“It’s ok Con. I’m here now. I’m here baby.” He murmured and leaned down to press his forehead against Connor’s. The whimper that left him was completely involuntary. Just the press of Hank’s skin against his was enough to warm him up considerably.

Without much thought, Connor surged forward and crushed his lips against Hank’s. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck to pull him closer. Hank let out a grunt of surprise but followed the omega willingly. Connor was kissing him like his life depended on it and oddly enough, Hank thought that it might, given what Rose had said. Connor’s teeth connected painfully with Hank’s in his eagerness to get closer to the alpha and Hank flinched. “So-sorry, I-I…” Connor tried to stammer out but Hank shushed him softly. 

“I know sweetheart it’s ok.” The alpha said and then pulled back just far enough to look Connor in the eyes.

“I want to help you but I have to ask you something first.” He said and Connor nearly whined out loud. He didn’t know what Hank meant. He didn’t know how he could help but he nodded eagerly nonetheless. Hank stared at him for a moment longer before leaning forward to press his forehead against Connor’s. “I want you Con.” He whispered. Connor’s breath hitched and his eyes widened.

“I want to make you laugh. I want to be there when you’re upset. I want to wake up next to you in the morning, go to sleep next to you every night. I want to make you feel good.” Hank squeezes his eyes shut before opening them again to look at Connor. Connor stared at him in awe. Already the pain in his stomach was easing. His head cleared a fraction and for the first time since Hank got there he could smell the alphas scent. 

“Connor, I need to know… I need to know if you feel the same way.” He said and Connor instantly opened his mouth to tell him that, of course,  _ of course  _ he felt the same way but Hank cut him off with a finger pressed softly to his lips. 

The older man shook his head and fixed Connor with a look that made his heart beat erratically in his chest. “Think about it for a second. I’m old. I’m worn out. I don’t have that many good years left in me and to be honest I wasn’t much for shit in my younger years either. You deserve the world Con, and you don’t have to settle for less than that.” As Connor listened to Hank speak, a fire seemed to build in his chest.

Connor stared at him for a moment and then slowly reached up to cup the alphas face in his hands. Hank’s eyelids fluttered shut for a moment and he sank into Connor’s touch nearly on instinct.

“Look at me please.” Connor said, his voice soft and the alphas eyes flew open to meet his. There was a look of honesty and seriousness on his face that was different from a few moments before when he had been so pained. Hank could still see the faint wetness of tear tracks on the omegas face, could feel the heat radiating off his smaller form and yet Connor seemed completely coherent. 

“Whatever misguided feelings you have about your own worth are wrong. You were one of the first people to ever show me kindness... and that kindness reflects on everything you do, from taking care of your pack to pouring a cup of coffee. I can see it… and I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you.”

Hank had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a strangled sound. Without really thinking about it, he reached forward and pulled Connor in by the nape of his neck. He pressed his lips to Connors almost desperately, mouthing against them until he opened up. “Is-is this okay?” Hank whispered in between kisses. Connor groaned and before Hank could react, he was being pulled down into the bed and flipped so that Connor was straddling him. He could see sweat building on the omegas forehead and his breathing was heavy. 

Connor rolled his hips down into Hanks and they let out a simultaneous moan at the friction. “Hank, please touch me.  _ Please. _ ” He keened and Hanks dick twitched to life in his pants. “Baby I’d give you anything you want.” He said with a growl and pulled Connor back down to crush their lips together. “I just… I don’t want to move too fast.” He added more quietly. Connor’s expression softened. He stilled his hips and leaned down to press his lips to Hank’s softly. 

“The fact that you're worried about me at all means I can trust you Hank…” he whispered. “And I do trust you...completely.” Hank seemed to soften at the omegas words. He slid his hands up and down the soft skin of Connor’s thighs. “Are you sure baby?” Hank whispered, reaching up to tug gently on that one errant strand of hair that curled over Connors forehead and always seemed to refuse to stay put. “I’m positive Hank. Now for the love of god,  _ please  _ touch me.” 

Finally, Hank allowed himself to take in the sight of his omega in all his naked glory, sitting astride his hips. The spatter of light freckles on his face also stretched down his chest and over his thighs. His eyes were bright in the darkness but there was still a soft look of exhaustion on his omegas face. “Let me take care of you baby.” Hank whispered and before Connor could protest he was flipping them over. 

There was a solid 10 seconds where Hank simply stared at him in silence. Connor was beginning to feel a little self conscious. “Is-is it the scars? I- I can put a shirt on-.” The omega started to explain but Hank cut him off with a low growl and a shake of his head. “No, no it’s not that.” Hank said, and then he reached forward to place his hand on Connor’s chest. The omega instinctively pressed up into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut and a soft sigh leaving his lips.

The sun had nearly set outside the window but there was just enough orange light to cast shadows across the left side of Connor’s form while the right was almost ablaze in the golden hues. “You look like a dream…” Hank whispered and the words were spoken so soft and reverently that for a second Connor wondered if he had heard them at all. 

“So beautiful for me sweetheart...my omega.” Connor positively  _ preened  _ under the praise. All he’d ever heard was how worthless he was, how no one would want him and that he was just a little thing to be used how people pleased, but here Hank was, staring at him like he was something special, something to be cherished and loved and for once, he believed it. 

Someone wanted him, someone wanted him to be theirs. It was a concept that had never really crossed his mind but now that it had, he knew he could never go back to the way he had been. He would rather die. The thought sent a new flare of resolve through him. Hank didn’t have a second to react before Connor was reaching up to tug him down and into a searing kiss. “Take your clothes off.” Connor demanded through his teeth as he sucked hanks bottom lip into his mouth. 

Hank couldn’t help but chuckle. “Eager little thing aren’t you?” He muttered but he did as Connor said, pulling away just long enough to tug his shirt up over his head. His trousers and undergarments went in much the same fashion. Connor took a moment to look over his alpha. 

Hank was big, his arms, his stomach, his thighs. Connor could tell there was muscle hidden underneath some of the softer parts of him that had come with age. It made his mouth water but most of all, he couldn’t take his eyes off the alphas cock. He’d never seen a dick so big in his life and for a moment, something like a mixture of excitement and fear zipped down his spine and pooled in his stomach. 

Connor trusted Hank, with every part of himself. He knew that if it was too much Hank would stop, but as his eyes raked over the alpha hungrily he knew that the chances of that happening were slim to none, not if it was up to him. He was going to take everything his alpha could give him and more. 

“I’ve never met someone like you Hank.” Connor whispered and tugged the man back down. Hank opened his mouth to ask what Connor meant but the omega didn’t give him a second to speak before he was shoving his tongue into his mouth. He wanted to taste every part of the alpha above him. If he could, he would already have wrapped his mouth around the girthy head of the alpha’s cock, but he had the shaking suspicion that Hank wouldn’t let him do that right now and the thought promptly left his mind when Hank slid a hand down the sensitive skin of his stomach to rest at the base of his dick. 

Connor mewled softly into Hank’s mouth as the alpha took him in hand. He swallowed the sounds down hungrily. Connor’s dick was nowhere near the size of Hank’s, and Hank couldn’t help but think that it was kinda cute, red and flushed at the tip, already leaking as Hank gave it one gentle stroke up and down. 

“Ah! Hank!” Connor cried and tucked his face into the curve of Hank’s neck where his scent was strongest. “What do you want, sweetheart?” Hank whispered in his ear. Connor struggled to get his thoughts together as Hank stroked him again. All the pain and nausea from the day was quickly forgotten. Somewhere his joints still ached and his muscles screamed but their volume was swiftly drowned out by the much louder chant of Connor’s desire. 

“Fuck me, please Hank.” Connor begged, his voice soft and hoarse. Hank paused and drew back a little. Connor opened his eyes to meet Hank’s gaze. “Are you sure honey? We don’t have to go that far tonight, or ever if you don’t want to. Don’t feel like you have to rush yourself for me-.” Connor couldn’t help the impatient little whine that escaped him. He rolled his hips back up into the friction of Hank’s hand that was still wrapped loosely around him and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning any louder. 

“Hank, I told you- I trust you, with everything- ah!- all of it. I want this.” Connor couldn’t stop rolling his hips up into the warm heat. “I want you. All of you.” He made sure to meet Hank’s eyes as he said it and the look he gave Hank was enough to convince him. Hank leaned down and crushed their lips together again. “God damn it..” He mumbled in between kisses. “God damn it you’re so perfect.” Connor mewled into Hank’s mouth as the alpha’s hand left his cock. Connor opened his mouth as if to beg him to put it back when Hank’s circled one of his thick fingers around his entrance. 

“Ah! Yes! Please Hank!” Connor started to beg but Hank was way ahead of him. He slowly pressed his ring finger in and it went with no resistance. “Fuck you’re so wet for me sweetheart.” Hank couldn’t help but whisper. He mouthed his way across Connor’s haw and down to his throat. Connor’s walla squeezed around the digit greedily and Hank growled lowly. 

Connor threw his head to the side and moaned when Hank latched his lips around his scent gland to suck on the skin there. A whole new host of flavors flooded his mouth that were all purely  _ Connor  _ and Hank’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head. He was sweet and musky and Hank could even taste a hint of citrus there that he so often smelt wafting off the omega. It drove him crazy. 

He slid a second finger into Connor and scissored them slowly meeting no resistance once again. Realistically, he probably didn’t even need to be prepped like this. His omega physiology should allow for Hank to slide in with ease but the alpha was in no rush. As much as he didn’t want to think about it, he knew that most likely, no one had ever been slow or gentle with Connor and the last thing he ever wanted was to rush in and hurt his omega. 

Connor seemed to have different ideas though. “Hank! Fuck me, please just fuck me!” He begged, hands clenching and unclenching around Hank’s biceps. “I’m ready please just  _ fuck me alpha! _ ” The growl that left Hank’s throat was purely feral. His omega was begging him for something he needed and Hank was more than able to give it to him but he wanted to be careful no matter what. He scissored Connor open a few more times before adding a third finger and repeating the process once again. 

By the time he was satisfied with his work, Connor was nearly a sobbing mess, weakly repeating “please alpha.” Under his breath like a kicked puppy, his big brown eyes watery and half lidded. His bottom lip shown bright red from where he had worried it between his teeth for the past several minutes. It nearly broke Hank’s heart, but he knew he wouldn’t regret taking his time. 

“Are you ready baby?” He asked one last time. Connor nearly screamed in frustration. He had been ready for nearly half an hour and had said so many times. “Yes alpha, please just get inside me!” He sobbed. 

Hank, finally, blessedly satisfied with the answer, sat up and took his cock in hand. He gathered some of the slick from between Connor’s legs and used it to lube himself up with a few rough strokes that had him groaning quietly under his breath, before he pressed the head of his dick against Connor’s entrance. It slid in easily but with more resistance than his fingers and he was even more thankful that he had taken his time opening Connor up.

The omega in question was nearly writhing underneath him with impatience and before Hank could stop him, Connor wrapped his legs around the alphas waist and tugged him forward until he was fully sheathed inside the wet heat of Connor’s body. 

“Oh fuck sweetheart.” Hank groaned under his breath. He had to take a moment to steady himself before he lost control. Connor was stretched around him and by the way the omega hissed softly he could tell it was on the verge of painful. 

“Are you okay Connor, we can stop-.” Hank started to say but Connor shushed him and blinked his eyes open to meet the alphas. “Don’t stop, just...give me a second…” he answered breathily. Hank took a moment to observe how good the smaller man looked in that moment. His face was flushed and his chest shone with a light sheen of sweat, nipples perky and pink. Hank couldn’t help reaching forward to run a thumb over one of the small buds. Connor’s moaned and a shiver ran up his spine. Hank grinned and gently rolled his nipple between his fingers. 

“Ah-ah! Hank-.” Connor cried and a fresh wave of his sweet scent blanketed the room. The alpha could feel him getting wetter and he gave an experimental roll of his hips. Connor’s eyes flew open and his back arched into the movement.

“Again, please!” Connor cried and when Hank knew that the slide of his cock was no longer painful but pleasurable he obliged. Connor was so receptive, so sensitive. Hank could see his eyes were heavy with lust. He looked at Hank like he was some kind of god and even as hard as it was for him to accept it, he couldn’t help but bask in the glory of that expression. 

It had been so long since someone had wanted him, had needed him. The alpha cut the thought short before it could drift into dangerously depressing territory. All he could ever ask for was in front of him in that moment, and he wasn’t about to let it slip through his fingers, not again. That was an entirely different thought on its own. It made something inside him twist painfully. He leaned down and gathered Connor closer into his arms, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. Connor seemed to realize the shift in the air and he stilled. 

The omega gazed at him for a moment before lifting a hand to cup the alphas cheek. Hank let his eyes flutter shut. “What’s wrong Hank?” Connor whispered and he shook his head. “Nothing baby...I’m just thankful…” Hank replied and he opened his eyes to give Connor a soft smile. Connor returned the expression and pulled Hank forward to kiss him on the lips. “Not more than I am, I’m sure…” The omega replied and Hank chuckled softly. “Hank…” Connor mumbled and the alpha humed. “If you don’t start moving... I’m going to lose my mind.” Connor deadpanned and Hank laughed once again.

Connor had no idea that it could be like this, that sex could be like this. Hank was taking him apart piece by piece and yet somehow he felt no fear the whole time. The discomfort of adjusting to his alphas size had quickly disappeared and was replaced with nothing but the almost overwhelming feeling of being full. Hank was gentle with him in a way Connor hadn’t experienced before. That thought may have seemed ironic, considering the fact that Hank was currently pistoning his cock in and out of him so hard that the bed rocked against the wall behind them. He felt so full and yet it didn’t hurt. It didn’t hurt like it had before. Hank pulled him closer and the bulk of his form covered Connor’s smaller one like a comforting blanket. All Connor could see as he looked up was Hank’s silhouette, the light from the window illuminating one side of his face in a soft blue glow. 

His arms bracketed Connors head on either side and as the omega starred up at him he slowed his pace. “What is it Con? Are you okay?” He asked quietly. Connor hesitated for a moment and then before he knew it he was crying. Silent tears streamed down his face.

Hank’s eyes widened in the darkness and he immediately moved to withdraw but Connor only tightened his legs around him. “No!” He exclaimed and Hank froze. “Please...I-I just…” Connor stammered and his hands came up to wipe at the tears on his face. “I didn’t know it could feel like this…” He whispered and Hanks' expression softened. The alpha moved to balance his weight on one hand and cupped Connor’s face in the other, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. “Feel like what baby?” he asked softly. It took the omega a second to catch enough breath to speak. “It feels g-good Hank. I- I didn’t know it could feel good.  _ Please,  _ don't stop.” Hank hesitated for a moment, as if battling with something in his head that just wanted to stop and hold connor as close as possible. The alpha seemed to settle somewhere in between as he gathered Connor in tight against his chest and slid back in to the hilt. Connor whimpered and his eyes drew closed. 

Hank latched his mouth to the curve of his jaw and the omega turned his head instinctually to give him full access to his throat. The growl that rolled from his alphas chest sent shivers up his spine as Hank mouthed his way down to Connor’s scent gland, causing a fresh wave of slick to gush down his leg and around Hank’s cock. “Fuuck Con, you feel so fuckin good.” The older man growled and grazed his fangs along the delicate skin of Connor’s throat. Connor keened and subsequently tightened around Hank’s dick. 

“Pl-please Alpha!” Connor exclaimed and his hands scrabbled for purchase on Hank’s shoulders. “Tell me what you want baby.” Hank whispered in his ear. For a moment, Connor really thought he was going to lose it. “Harder alpha  _ please!”  _ He keened. Another deep growl rolled from the alpha’s chest. Hank drew back and grabbed Connor under the knees, pushing him until his legs nearly bracketed his own head and then he was shoving into the omega until his thighs were flush with Connor’s ass. 

“Tell me if I need to stop baby.” he said and then he was pulling out only to thrust back in at an almost bruising pace. Connor couldn’t stop the tears that sprung to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks but he didn’t ask Hank to stop and the alpha didn’t slow down for even a second.

Hank seemed to move with a new resolve, like something had clicked into place, like he finally understood that this was exactly what his omega needed, to be as close as possible, to be fucked until he could think of nothing else but the feel of his alpha inside of him. For the first time in a long time, Connor didnt think about Kamski, he didnt think about his time spent in that dark, dank cell. All he could think of was Hank, Hank _ \- “Hank!”  _ He wailed and the alpha shushed him gently, leaning down to press his forehead against the omegas. The new angle drove him right up against Connor’s prostate and had him seeing stars. “H-Hank, I’m c-c-close!” he stuttered. 

“Come for me sweetheart.” The alpha growled and that was all it took to have Connor coming untouched across Hank’s stomach. Hank sealed his mouth around Connor’s lips as he came to quiet the wail that broke free from him.

We When he came too again, it was to the soft press of Hank’s lips against the pulse point of his throat and a hand carding through his hair. “Are you okay baby?” Hank asked, voice deep and gravely. 

Connor let out a low whine and nodded, pulling Hank closer if possible. Hank chuckled softly. He was still full to the brim with the alphas cock, just the base of his knot slipped out. It made him shiver. He wanted it all.

“A-alpha…” Connor whimpered and Hank trailed his lips up to press a kiss to the omegas cherry red lips. “What is it sweetheart?” 

“Knot me... _ please.”  _ He whispered and Hank couldn’t help the groan that slipped past his lips anymore than the subtle thrust of his hips. “I don’t know, baby. I might be a little big for you-.” He started to say but Connor cut him off with a low wimpier. “ _ Please, please  _ alpha I can take it. Just- _ please _ I- I need it!” The desperation in the omegas voice was nearly enough to drive Hank insane. 

“ _ Fuck _ \- ok sweetheart.” Hank whispered and pressed another kiss to his lips. He sat up and pulled out and Connor nearly wailed at the empty feeling, his walls clenching around nothing. “Patience honey. I promise I’ll give you what you need.” Hank chuckled and gently flipped Connor over onto his belly, pulling him up by his thighs until he was on his knees. 

“This ok Con?” Hank asked, already teasing the head of his cock around Connor’s entrance. “Fuck! Yes Hank please just-.” Connor started to beg but Hank cut him off by slipping inside. “Alright baby, I’m sorry, I’m here.” Hank whispered, his hands holding Connor firmly by the hips as he leaned forward to leave a line of sloppy open mouthed kisses to the omegas spine. 

Connor’s dick was already twitching with interest again, and as Hank slid home with a soft groan, a fire started building in the pit of his stomach again. “Tell me if you need me to slow down.” Hank whispered and Connor felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. Even with a mind clouded by lust and instinct, Hank still made sure to put Connor’s needs first. There wasn’t a second that had gone by that he didn’t feel safe with his alpha above him. 

The tears that streamed down his face were from nothing but pleasure. Hank started a slow pace, the slide of his cock in and out was almost obscene. “God baby, you look so good on my cock.” Hank whispered, taking Connor’s earlobe between his teeth to nibble on it gently. Connor mewled and pushed his hips back to meet Hank’s thrust, his movements desperate and broken. 

The deep rumble of Hank’s laugh in his ear made goosebumps stand up on his arms. “Sorry baby, I can’t help but want to take my time with you.” The alpha said, but he pulled away and yanked Connor’s hips up once again from where he had slipped on the sheets. 

“God I wanna mark you up...” Hank whispered and punctuated the words with a snap of his hips that had Connor seeing stars. “Wanna make you mine… wanna watch myself disappear into you over and over again-.” Connor’s wail cut him off. “Please Hank!  _ Please alpha!”  _ The grin on Hank’s face was nearly feral. “Tell me what you want baby.” Hank said, his breath sounding slightly more labored as his rhythm stuttered. He was slamming into Connor hard enough to rock the bed into the wall. The omega could feel Hank’s knot beginning to swell. 

“Knot me please! Please Hank, I love you alpha- please-.” He wailed. Hank came with gritted teeth, his knot finally, blessedly, swelling to lock them together. Even so, he couldn’t stop himself from continuing to thrust into his omega shallowly. Connor came again with a scream of Hank’s name, his walls clenching around his alpha's cock to milk every last drop of cum from him. Hank collapsed with a groan and took a few seconds to steady himself before wrapping his arms around Connor so that he could roll them onto their sides. The alphas knot tugged slightly as he moved and Connor couldn’t help the moan that left his lips at the feeling. 

“Are you okay Con?” Hank whispered hoarsely, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of the omegas neck. Connor had never felt better in his life. Connor let the slow building rumble of his purr be his answer. 

That night, after Hank’s knot had finally shrunk enough for him to slip out of Connor’s body with a groan, he cleaned them up, with a warm wet cloth and tucked the both of them into bed with tender movements, hardly taking his eyes off Connor’s face for a second. Connor didn’t stop purring until he fell asleep, wrapped up in his alphas arms and feeling safe for the first time in his life. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t express how thankful I am to those of you who have been so patient with me while I worked on this. It’s not the last chapter but I wanted to work extra hard on it for you guys. I hope it shows.  
Please excuse any little errors I still had a lot happening while I was writing this.
> 
> Lemme know what you think! Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Sorry about the cliche concept but I lloooovee alpha omega dynamics. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Come talk to me @sosoislonely on Twitter!


End file.
